Forgotten Frontier
by LalSoong1687
Summary: After the planet Cromebia applies for membership into the Federation, a forgotten civilization is discovered in a secluded mountain range on their home planet.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

When the Ground lost its fertility, cave dwellers began falling ill. Throughout the cavernous village, the meals were meager. In the Synsii cave, Ala decreased her family's rations so they could eat for another week. She blamed herself for enraging Daeniits, the all powerful one who brought fertility and good health to all Riis.

As she sat down with her family at the dinner table, they grasped hands, praying to Daeniits for a better yield in their crops. Afterward, they ate hungrily, knowing the scraps on their plates would not fill their bellies.

"Mama, please may I have one more slice of bread?" her son, Batu, asked, his sallow eyes pleading with her.

Ala looked away as she spoke so he could not see her tears. Her long dark hair slipped down her face. "And what would you do tomorrow as you watched your sister eat her first meal?"

With obvious compassion, Earon gently patted Ala on the arm before gathering the dishes to wash them. He had once been a strong, proud man. Now he worked less hours farming and tending to the animals and came home enervated, robbed of his manhood.

Ala felt Daeniits' anger swelling around her like a fist squeezing her heart. If Earon knew what she had done, he could by rights denounce her as his wife and exile her out into the enlightened world. Out there she would not escape the demons, the obedient servants of Hazeus, the one who brought hardship, destruction, and nightmares to sleeping children. His demons would surely torture her relentlessly until finally allowing her to die.

So, shamefully, she harbored her secret.

Until the first baby died.

She learned the news of the infant's death when she went to the well to wash her family's clothing. Uneua had seen the afflicted child and had spoken with his mother. Desperately, the mother had tried to nurse him back to health, but he had no longer possessed enough strength to suckle.

Afterward, when Ala brought the news to Earon, he tried to comfort her, but there could be no comfort for Ala. Not until she confessed her sin.

The irony of her situation did not escape Ala. Why should she mourn for the son of a woman she barely knew when she had aborted her own child?

Daeniits had blessed upon her an unborn third child. She did not have the right to choose not to care for that child, not to want it. No one ever discussed not wanting a child. They did not question Daeniits' wisdom in deciding when one should be born and another should die. A baby was Daeniits' gift to the Riis, and one did not abort a gift.

"Earon, I have a confession to make," she said later as they lay in bed. Quickly, stumbling over her words, she told her husband about her abortion. "I went to Torque, because I knew he would end my pregnancy without question and never reveal a word of it to anyone." She went on to tell him every detail of the procedure.

Earon listened silently, his expression changing from concern to horror, and then to anger. Finally, when Ala had finished her story, he spoke. "By the power of Omartu, we will rise above Daeniits' wrath," he vowed.

Ala gasped. Earon was not going to throw her out to Hazeus! He wanted to help her. Omartu was the revered god of darkness. Only HE could rise above Daeniits and end their suffering one way or another.

"But how, Earon?" Ala asked, too ashamed to look her husband in the eyes. "How can I ask for Omartu's forgiveness when I cannot forgive myself?"

"I will go before the counsel leader and offer myself as a sacrifice if I have to."

"You! But I'm-"

"As the one most directly affected by your sin, it is my place," he said, raising his voice. "You know that ending a life in any manner lowers your status below even that of a grunts."

Ala gasped. The grunts were those Riis who did not earn their living honestly. They were scavengers, beggars, even some were thieves, whatever they needed to be to survive.

"There is fertile land out there," Earon continued, ignoring his wife's reaction. "Daeniits surely has not condemned it all. I will search for it, and I will find it for our people, or I will surely die trying. You will not argue with me, woman!" Taking his blanket, Earon left the room to sleep on the sofa.

"There is no forgiveness, after all," Ala said to herself, then laid down to cry herself to sleep.

"O' wise one," Earon said as he genuflected before the counsel leader, Krag, "I seek your blessing, for I am about to embark on a journey."

"You are planning to venture out into the enlightened world?" Krag asked, leaning forward in his chair. "No one has ever braved such an attempt and returned. Why do you wish to leave this safe haven?"

"A child has died."

"So I've heard." Krag slumped back into his chair and the huge throne practically devoured his atrophied body. He showed little concern for the deceased child.

"If someone doesn't go out in search of a new place to start a village, we'll all die."

"Such a journey takes courage, skill, and blessings from Omartu, Himself." Krag suddenly leaned so far forward that he nearly fell out of his chair. "Do you answer only to HIM?"

Earon looked up at the counsel leader, raising his emaciated arm into a fist, a humble salute-partially toward Krag, but mostly toward Omartu. "Yes, O' God of Darkness. I am loyal only to Thee. I seek your wisdom, your blessing, and above all, your protection from whatever awaits me out there in the enlightened world."

Krag tapped Earon with his cane. "It shall be done. You will take one other with you on your journey, so as to keep watch while you sleep."

"Then I shall take my brother, Murten, so we may keep watch for each other."

The counsel leader nodded his approval, and Earon stood, taking three steps backward before turning and leaving Krag's cave.

"How will we protect ourselves, Brother?" Murten asked as he stuffed his cloth bag full of belongings. He closed his dresser drawer and began searching his cave for other items of importance.

"Murten, you must have faith," Earon replied. "Omartu only protects those who believe in HIM."

"But what of Hazeus' demons?" Murten punctuated his words with the comb in his hand. "They possess powerful evils that we know not how to combat."

"Faith, Murten, faith." Earon picked up his bag and stepped out of the cave, hoping his brother would follow.

His daughter greeted him with a flower in her hand. "Papa," Kayte said, "I picked you this poppy flower." She held it up to him, and he accepted it with a smile. "It's suppose to bring you good luck."

"Thank you, Kayte," Earon replied, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "I shall miss you, little angel." Getting back on his feet, he glanced over at Ala, who was standing outside their cave opening. Her expression pleaded with him, but he chose to ignore her.

Murten stepped outside, and with their bags fully packed and Earon's twelve-inch blade attached firmly to his belt, Earon and Murten headed toward the next mountain range. Earon only prayed to Omartu that they would reach one of the cave openings before first light.

As they ventured into the valley, Earon was astonished by the terrain. Plant life actually thrived in the land of Hazeus! The travelers past many berry-producing plants, but believing that anything touched by Hazeus must be toxic, they did not gather any for food. They would have to survive on the provisions Daeniits had ripened for them from the once moist, fertile cavern floors.

They did not stop for a midnight meal. Earon feared that they wouldn't reach the first cave if they stopped. Though tired, they trudged on. How did Earon ever expect women and children to make it across the valley in a night if two grown men couldn't? Earon thought of his children, their weak, hungry faces, and continued his stride unabated. Failure would mean their deaths.

He cursed Ala for angering Daeniits and fantasized about throwing her out to Hazeus' demons. Yet, he knew that action would accomplish nothing. Daeniits did not reward sacrifices. Ala's untimely death would only result in more suffering for everyone.

And what would his children do without a mother? They needed someone to care for them while he worked in the mines. Maybe he could never look at Ala affectionately again, but his children still loved her. She was their mother.

He continued walking at a steady pace for hours, though his feet ached and spasms of pain frequently shot through his thighs. His throat became dry, but he did not pause long enough to drink from his canteen. He would rest and quench his thirst once they reached the first cave.

"Brother, Brother," Murten shrieked. "It's Hazeus, Brother!" He ran to Earon's side, clinging to him. "He's coming after us!"

Looking over his shoulder, Earon realized that his brother was right. The first light was clawing its way over the mountain tops. "We must hurry," he said, bolting toward the nearest cave opening, now only a few hundred meters away. Murten followed close behind. They reached the cave, taking shelter from the demon light. Murten clung to his brother and without shame Earon also accepted support from his younger brother.

After a few minutes, Earon's racing heart slowed to its normal pace. He released his grip on his younger brother and began examining their surroundings. Murten followed him and they wandered further inside the cave, finding a path opening that led to several inner caverns.

"This would make a perfect home, Brother," Murten said, excitement in his voice.

"No," Earon replied as he knelt down to examine the ground, allowing the dry soil to flow between his fingers. "Daeniits does not smile on this land either."

After eating a meager supper of cold soup and bread, the Synsii brothers unpacked their bedrolls. Earon removed his blade from his belt and placed it underneath his pillow. He wished he had enough faith in Omartu, but felt the need to protect himself. Separation from his family and friends, and the strangeness of this cave heightened his fears of Hazeus' powers. He laid down, keeping his throwing hand on the handle of the blade, and closed his eyes.

Earon spent much of the day sleeping fitfully as he dreamed that one of Hazeus' demons stealthily crept into the dark cavern. In his dream, Earon tried to move, to whip his blade out and hurl it at the demon's throat, but the demon lunged at him, ripping out his throat. Then five minutes later, the dream would repeat itself.

Earon awoke some hours later. Though feeling hardly rested, he was determined to continue their quest for fertile land. Hazeus retreated, and the brothers stepped out of the cave.

"We shall go that way," Earon said, pointing west. "I have a feeling that's where Omartu wants us to go."

"But Earon, we'll never make it that far!"

"We'll climb this mountain," Earon replied as he scanned the terrain for the best route. "It is not steep, and there are cave openings along the way."

"I will follow your lead. I only hope you are not leading me into the clutches of Hazeus."

Shaking his head, Earon began his ascent of the mountain. At this juncture, he did not care if Murten followed him. With their muscles aching from the previous day's journey, Earon and Murten took frequent rests. They exhausted their water supply with no sign of a lake or stream. With no alternatives, they continued until daylight cracked the horizon. They found a small cave, barely ten meters wide by ten meters deep.

"Being so close to Hazeus, we will have to keep watch," Earon said. "Would you like to take the first shift?"

"I don't believe I would get much sleep anyway," Murten said with resignation. He wandered over to the eastern wall and sat down on the largest of the rocks littering the cave. He stared out the opening as the sun brought fire to the sky.

Earon, however, fell asleep almost as soon as he had his bedrolls laid out on the cave floor. The combination of his restless sleep from the day before and the night's tedious climb had worn him out.

"Ahhh! It's Hazeus!" Murten screamed a short while later. "His demons are coming into the darkness after us!"

Earon jumped out of his bedroll and, standing behind Murten, peered out through the cave opening. A beast, weighing about two hundred-fifty pounds, stood no more than twenty meters from the opening. It had mottled fur and a proportionally oversized head and a long tail that it whipped back and forth. Roaring at them, it bared its razor-sharp teeth. With the unexpectedness of the demon's arrival, Earon realized he had forgotten to grab his blade. Any sudden move could bring the demon charging.

"What are we going to do?" Murten mumbled.

"Stay calm," Earon advised, "and don't move. I'm going to slowly return to my bedroll and retrieve my blade." Earon stepped backward, eyeing the beast as it moved forward.

"Brother," Murten said barely above a whisper.

Earon took his gaze off the demon to see his brother's petrified expression. In the next instant, the demon pounced on him. Landing on the edge of his bedroll, Earon nearly lost consciousness. He shielded his face and throat with one arm as he tried to reach for his blade with the other. The beast bit into his jacket sleeve, tearing into the flesh underneath. Excruciating pain shot through his arm as blood flowed from the fresh wound. He managed to inch his way toward his pillow and to grasp the handle of his blade. Dizziness overwhelmed him as the beast again sunk its teeth into him. He brought the blade up over his head and plunged it into the beast's neck. It yelped once before collapsing on top of Earon. Gathering all his strength, Earon managed to pull the beast off of him.

Murten, still standing where Earon had left him, had a huge rock in his hands. Yet, he was shaking so fiercely that had he worked up the courage to throw the rock, he probably would have missed his target. He dropped the rock and staggered toward his brother. "I froze," he said. "I'm so sorry, Brother. You could have been killed! I'm such a coward."

"Murten, calm down!" Earon ordered. "You have to help me now. If we don't find something to use as a tourniquet. . .I'm going to bleed to death." Earon found it increasingly more difficult to speak. He grew lightheaded and had to close his eyes. "Please."

"I know-" Murten said, snapping his fingers, "-I have an extra sheet in my bag, Earon. I'll use your blade to tear it."

To Earon's surprise, Murten worked quickly and efficiently, cutting the sheet in several strips. From his bag, he removed a small bottle of alcohol, which Earon hadn't even known he'd brought. After helping Earon off with his jacket, Murten poured the alcohol onto the wounds. It stung immensely, and Earon bit his lip to keep from screaming. He knew it would prevent any infection from setting in.

Murten then grabbed one of the strips of the sheet to form a tourniquet.

"Tightly," Earon advised.

"I know, I know. Now be still!" Murten used several strips to cut off the circulation to the wounds, and within seconds the bleeding slowed. Murten grabbed his bedroll and wrapped it around his brother. "We must keep you warm."

"Yes, Doctor Synsii," Earon replied jokingly, though he knew his brother was right.

The two gaping wounds would heal in time, leaving Earon with permanent scars. He would wear them proudly as a reminder of the Hazeus demon he had slain. People would look toward him with reverence, perhaps even appoint him as the next counsel leader once Krag passed on.

He looked at the dead demon lying only a few meters away and knew that Omartu smiled upon them.

"Murten, take my blade and cut up the demon," he said. "We shall eat a feast for breakfast and then carry as much of the leftover meat as we can. Omartu wishes it, I'd gather."

"But brother-"

"Omartu gave us the power to slay this beast. His blessing is upon it."

"Yes, Brother," Murten said, grasping the blade.

While his brother cut the beast meat into steaks, Earon closed his eyes and rested. He would need to regain his strength if they hoped to travel during the coming night.

"It is done," Murten said a while later.

"Then rest, Little Brother. We can't have you falling asleep on your feet. Omartu will protect us now."

When they awoke, dusk had just begun to set. Earon perceived the timing as a sign; Hazeus was just as afraid of him. This pleased Daeniits. He would lead them toward fertile land today.

Murten checked Earon's wounds, finding no sign of infection. After pouring more alcohol over them, Murten rebandaged Earon's arm with the remaining strips of the sheet.

"It shall heal nicely now," Murten promised Earon.

"Then let's eat," Earon said, gesturing for his brother to sit across from him.

Hungrily, they devoured several large portions of the raw meat. It had been a long time since their last decent meal. Earon had not realized just how ravenous he was until taking his first bite.

After their bellies were sated, Earon and Murten gathered up their belongings and headed out into the night. When they had stopped the morning before, they had nearly reached the mountaintop, and now Earon eagerly anticipated whatever lay on the other side. The plant life quickly thinned out and large patches of cold, white crystals replaced them. Neither brother had ever experienced such cold and opted to slip on extra shirts and socks. They even placed socks over their hands. This made it increasingly difficult to grab handholds, but luckily the slope of the mountain remained shallow.

As they reached the mountaintop, a loud rumble from above startled them. They looked up to see a huge flying demon many times larger than the one Earon had battled inside the cave. Clinging to one another, the Synsii brothers hid behind a bush. The demon flew directly over them, flashing bright lights across their faces. The brothers screamed in terror. In a matter of seconds, the demon disappeared across the other side of the mountain.

"What was that?" Murten asked.

Slowly, wide-eyed, Earon looked at his brother's ashen face. "I don't know!"

"Maybe we're going the wrong way, Brother. Omartu isn't here! It's so cold and so far away from the village. This must be Hazeus' world. We have to turn back!"

Earon grasped his brother firmly by the shoulders, trying to offer reassurance that he did not feel himself. "It's too late for that! If we turn back now, our whole village is doomed!"

Murten nodded his understanding, and they stepped away from the bush, beginning their descent toward whatever awaited them on the other side. Walking downhill proved much easier than the previous night's journey as they quickly wended their way down the mountain. Soon, they removed their extra garments as the temperature increased.

Before long, lights emerged into Earon's line of sight, and he could see tall buildings towering over several smaller ones. Realizing they could neither go forward nor backward, Earon clung to his brother, as his brother clung to him. Unable to look away from Hazeus' world, Earon watched as several of the flying beasts swept across the sky and disappeared along the backside of the tallest building. Suddenly, one broke formation and swerved toward the mountain, its lights glaring toward the brothers. Earon could not hear himself scream as the beast drew closer. From about ten meters away, it came to a halt, staring at them with its penetrating lights. Accustomed to the dark, Earon shielded his eyes. The beast opened its mouth, and Earon knew they were about to be devoured.

A dark-skinned man emerged from the beast's mouth and spoke to them in an alien language. He waved his hand beckoning for them to come forward. Earon and Murten just stood there, clutching one another. Stood there and prayed to Omartu.

HE didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Sitting at her desk, Dr. Beverly Crusher studied her data padd and scowled. How could she prepare for a conference with a Cromebian physician without adequate medical information on them? The transcript sent to her by Starbase 212 included information on Cromebian physiology, but said little about their current medical capabilities.

Setting down her data padd, she swiveled in her chair to look out her window at the stars warping by. The _Enterprise_ would reach the starbase shortly. Then she could personally ask Admiral Houston why no one had made any effort to update the Cromebian file. _We made contact with them a year ago, _Crusher thought. Although the Cromebians had not yet developed warp capability, they had accomplished several feats in space exploration, including colonization of one of their moons.

Beverly brought up an image of a male Cromebian on her screen. While he was dark-skinned, other Cromebians had a peach complexion. They varied in height and weight, though the average Cromebian was rather tall and husky. With broad cheekbones and long noses, they looked almost wolfish.

"Doctor?"

Turning around, Crusher saw a very pregnant Alyssa standing in the doorway. She had been so preoccupied with thoughts of the Cromebians that she had forgotten about Alyssa's weekly examination.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa," Beverly said. "I'm letting this upcoming delegation worry me far too much." She stood and walked around her desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than a little tired and like I'm carrying a couple Brachian rats-I feel wonderful."

"Glad to hear it." The doctor smiled as she grasped her nurse by the arm. "Let's get you to a biobed." She led Alyssa to the adjoining room and onto a bed. Picking up a medical scanner, she ran it back and forth across Alyssa's abdomen. "Baby's heartbeat is still quite strong and fast."

"Mommy's is too," Alyssa joked with a nervous smile. "Are all expectant mothers as anxious as I am this close to the due date?"

"I was! I ate more banana splits than I cared to count." She began scanning Alyssa's vitals. "And it took me months to lose the extra pounds after Wesley was born." She studied the scanner's readout. "Everything's normal, including your weight. I wish I had been as lucky." Crusher gazed at nothing in particular as she remembered herself, at eight and a half months pregnant, spooning ice cream and bananas into her mouth. "There was just something about bananas. . .well, I don't eat them anymore." She focused again on her patient. "The sight of them makes me ill." She smiled. "It's funny, though, that a banana split is Wesley's favorite dessert."

Both women broke out into laughter.

"I actually don't have any cravings," Alyssa said. "I know there's nothing abnormal about that, but somehow it makes me feel like I'm missing out on part of the experience. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Perfect sense," Beverly replied, setting down the scanner. "You just have to remember that every pregnancy is different." Unconsciously, she glanced at her office door.

"Doctor, is something wrong?"

Crusher looked back at her nurse and helped Alyssa to a sitting position. "Probably not. It's just that I'm a bit concerned about the information I received from Starbase two-one-two-or rather the lack of information. I'm trying to understand Cromebian medicine, but I have very little information to prepare for my meeting with the Cromebian medical representative. Last year, when we visited Cromebia, I spoke with some of their people. I felt for them. They have diseases that I know we can cure if someone would just supply the information. As a member of the Federation, they'd have access to our extensive medical database. But it's very difficult for a planet to get accepted into the Federation. Do you realize the myriad infractions that could cause a petition to be dropped? If we don't enter the delegation fully prepared, I don't see how the Cromebians will have a chance."

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about this, Dr. Crusher," Alyssa said. "If there's anything I can do to help."

"Thanks for the offer, Alyssa, but you're supposed to be on maternity leave, remember? You just get plenty of rest. Worry about your baby. I'll worry about the Cromebians."

"Of course you will-enough for the both of us."

"You're probably right." Beverly helped her nurse off the biobed before stepping back into her office. "Computer," she said as she walked around her desk and sat down. "Contact Starbase two-one-two and get me Admiral Houston."

"_Admiral Houston is currently not accepting incoming messages," _the computer replied. _"Would you like to proceed?"_

"What?. . .Yes. Contact Starbase two-one-two and get me the first person who will answer."

"You know, Reg, I think we could learn a lot from the Cromebians," Geordi LaForge said, standing across the engineering "pool table" from his assistant.

"Sir?" Barclay said, looking up from his monitor. "I thought the Cromebians were just beginning to grasp the complexities of warp capability."

"They are." Shaking his head, the chief engineer chuckled. "That's not what I meant. Not exactly. I'm talking about the excitement, the elation they feel over things we've come to take for granted." He punctuated his words with a waving hand. "We warp through space every day with little thought of just how miraculous that capability is. Our ancestors once lived in caves. They were just beginning to invent the first means of transportation." LaForge picked up an engine scanner. "We run routine diagnostics every day, but we don't think anything of it until we lose warp capability. Then we realize just how lucky we are."

He walked away to continue the routine diagnostic on other equipment across the room. Barclay followed him.

"Y-you know, I-I," Barclay started to say. He waved his arm trying to get the point out. "I've always been amazed by how efficient the _Enterprise_ warp drives perform." ch

LaForge turned toward his assistant and smiled. "I bet you have, Reg." His commbadge chirped, and he tapped it. "LaForge here."

"_Geordi_," Crusher said. "_Did you find the information Admiral Houston sent you regarding the Cromebians inadequate?_"

"No," he replied. "Should I?"

"_It's just that the medical information he sent me doesn't contain any details about surgical procedures._"

"That's odd. Maybe the file was corrupted or maybe it wasn't all sent."

"_I thought of that possibility, but it doesn't read like a corrupted file. It reads like someone purposely left information out. And that's not even the most perturbing part of this. Have you tried to contact Starbase two-one-two?_"

"Haven't had any reason to, Doc."

"_Well, I just did. I spoke with a Commander Cassatt, and when I asked him for more medical information on the Cromebians, he said he didn't have the authority to release that information to me. I asked to speak with Admiral Houston, but he apparently is in a conference and can't be disturbed." _

LaForge and Barclay looked at one another, trying to digest the news.

"We're within thirty minutes of arriving there," the chief engineer informed her. "If there is a problem, we'll know about it soon enough."

"_Someone should inform the captain of the potential problem._."

"I'll handle it."

"_Thanks, Geordi. Crusher out._"

Geordi sighed heavily and handed the engine scanner to Barclay. "Finish the diagnostics for me, Reg," LaForge said. "I have a feeling I'm going to be tied up with other business very shortly."

"Aye, sir," Barclay said, taking the scanner.

La Forge tapped his commbadge and called for the captain.

Walking down a corridor on Deck Eight with the captain, Commander William Riker said, "Did you know that the Cromebians are vegetarians? Not just some of them-but all of them. And I've been studying up on their rituals, too. They have this special tea, _briska,_ which they drink during all ceremonial occasions. Guinan has some of it in stock. I've tasted it. It brings new meaning to the phrase, 'soothes the soul.'"

"Really?" Picard replied, glancing at his first officer, who smiled mischievously at him. "Perhaps I should try some."

Just as they reached a turbolift and were about to step inside, Picard's commbadge chirped.

"_LaForge to Captain Picard_."

"Picard here," he replied, tapping his commbadge.

"_Sir, we may be stepping into a problem when we reach Starbase two-one-two. Dr. Crusher attempted to obtain more medical information on the Cromebians. Admiral Houston is apparently tied up in a conference so she spoke with a Commander Cassatt. He claims he's not authorized to give her that information."_

"Curious?" Picard looked at Riker to include him in on his reply. "Why would the chief medical officer on this mission be denied medical information on the very people she's supposed to be evaluating? "We're just holding a friendly delegation. I'll see if my access is restricted as well. Picard out." He and Riker stepped into the turbolift. "Bridge."

"Sir," Riker said, "if there's a problem, it could affect the Cromebian's chances of entering the Federation."

"Now that depends entirely on the nature of the problem, Number One," the captain replied.

The turbolift opened up onto the bridge and they stepped out.

Data stood up from the command chair to greet them. "Captain, we will arrive at Starbase two-one-two in twenty-three minutes," he informed them.

"Yes," Picard replied tersely. "I will be in my ready room." He disappeared behind his door.

Data looked at Commander Riker, seeking out an explanation. Riker wished he had one to offer.

"Computer, recognize Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Alpha-One clearance," the captain said as he sat down at his desk.

"_Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Alpha-One clearance recognized_," the computer said.

"Please send a priority-one message to Admiral Houston at Starbase two-one-two, requesting that he apprise me of their current situation and to confirm authorization for the _Enterprise_ to dock there."

"_Message sent. . .message received."_

Picard drummed his fingers on his desk, hoping Admiral Houston would open a subspace channel for him. After a couple of minutes, the Starfleet logo blinked out, and an image of Admiral Houston appeared.

"Jean-Luc," the admiral said, "I was expecting to hear from you." Houston was about ten years older than Picard, with thick silver hair. He was a tall, lanky man, in excellent health for someone who had spent his entire adult life as a member of Starfleet.

"Admiral, have our orders changed without my being notified?"

"No. I still expect you to arrive here shortly for the conference in one hour. Now, more than ever, it is imperative that we meet with the Cromebians and that we keep the details regarding their case privileged information."

"Why did you not acknowledge the incoming message from my chief medical officer? Has something happened on Cromebia, sir?"

The admiral nodded. "I am sorry that I had to put Dr. Crusher off, but I was in conference with the delegates from Cromebia and simply could not be disturbed. It's very serious. I will explain it all in great detail when you arrive. Suffice it to say for now that the Federation is into a whole lot more than we bargained for. I will await your arrival, Captain. Admiral Houston out."

Picard started to respond to the admiral's enigmatic words, but before he could speak, the older man had severed their connection. Picard usually loved a good mystery, but this one worried him.

Standing up, he went to his window to stare out at the stars as he always did when he needed to think. They offered no answers.

"_Captain_," came Riker's voice several minutes later. "_We have arrived at Starbase two-one-two. What are our orders?"_

"Proceed under Admiral Houston's authorization, Number One," the captain replied, looking away from the stars for the first time since his conversation with Admiral Houston. _Let's hope we aren't landing in the proverbial spider's web,_ he thought before stepping out of his ready room and onto the bridge.

"I hear Starbase 212 has wonderful recreation facilities," Deanna said to her companion. They were sitting at the bar in Ten-Forward.

"Who told you this?" Worf asked, sounding leery about trying something new.

From the other end of the bar, Guinan smirked knowingly as she stirred a dark liquid inside a pitcher. She approached them with the pitcher and two glasses. "Now, Mr. Worf," the El-Aurian began as she poured one glass and slid it toward him, "don't knock anything before you've tried it."

He stared at the drink, wrinkling his nose. "What is this?"

"Briska tea. Very popular on Cromebia." She poured the second glass and handed it to the Betazoid.

Deanna took a sip. "Mmm. It's very sweet Worf. You probably wouldn't like it."

This, of course, was enough to insight the Klingon. He brought the glass to his lips and gulped down the alien tea. "Not bad," he admitted.

"Now what was that about not trying the starbase's facilities?" Guinan reminded him. P"THEY "Probably designed toward less-athletic aliens," Worf replied.

"You could be right. It was after all, a Craxton who told me about the program." She knew they would remain docked at the starbase for a few days and wanted to enjoy her off hours with Worf by her side. "Okay, how about we visit the bar? I hear they have a great singer."

"Who probably doesn't know any Klingon opera."

Agreeing on wanting to spend time together was obviously quite different from agreeing on _how_ they would spend their time together, Deanna realized.

_"Attention all senior officers, report to Starbase 212, conference room one,"_ came Commander Riker over their commbadges. _"There will be a briefing in ten minutes."_

Worf and Deanna stood up from the bar and Deanna handed her half-finished drink back to the bartender. "Thanks, Guinan. I'm sure we'll find something to entertain us."

Once the counselor was out of hearing range, Guinan said, "oh, there will be entertainment."

"Jean-Luc," Admiral Houston said as Picard entered the conference room, "I'm glad you made it so quickly." The admiral had asked Picard to meet with him ahead of the other officers. He pointed to a chair. "Have a seat." They sat down across from one another at the conference table. "I thought it best for you and me to talk alone before we brought in the others. We have a serious problem on Cromebia and I didn't want to risk this information leaking into the wrong hands. When the _Valiant _arrived to pick up the delegates, Captain Lindenberg learned that two primitive men had wandered into Brakinz, the capital city."

"Primitive! How can that be? We did a full planet scan during our initial encounter. Commander Data conducted a thorough analysis of the scan."

"Yes. I've reviewed his report, and it is quite efficient. No one, unless they knew to look for life signs, could have detected the people living inside those mountains. An anomalous reading-which Mr. Data did report, by the way-interfered with normal sensor detection."

"Has this anomaly since cleared up, Admiral?"

"No, but after learning of the existence of these primitive people, a Ferengi physicist named Mij was able to modify the sensor aboard his ship and learn about their physiology."

"A Ferengi? And they shared this information with us-at what cost?"

"You will be quite surprised, Captain, when I tell you that they _gave_ this information to us."

"Hmm!" Picard exclaimed. "One would be a fool not to question the ulterior motive involved."

"Indeed."

"So what do we know about these mountain dwellers?"

"Apparently, these people, who call themselves the Riis, have been living in a secluded mountain region for centuries, even millenniums perhaps. Oddly, the Cromebians never discovered these cave dwellers until a couple of them wandered outside their village. One of the Riis was seriously injured, and they were both suffering from dehydration, so the Cromebians admitted them into the nearest hospital."

"Are they still at the hospital?"

"No."

"Oops," Picard said. If the two Riis travelers had been kept in the hospital until the _Valiant's_ arrival, its chief medical officer might have been able to stimulate partial amnesia into the two travelers so they would not remember the encounter.

"Their doctor released them after only three days. I believe he had orders from Embassador Avech. They were worried that having the Riis around would hinder their chances of entering the Federation. So they were willing to let the two primitive men go without further study. The Riis natives probably returned to their village."

"And what did they tell their people?" Picard wondered aloud. "The last time something like this occurred, sir, a group of people mistook me for a god."

"I'm aware of your encounter with the Mentokans. I agree with you. We may have a very serious situation on our hands. However, no one has violated the Prime Directive here, Jean-Luc. This is an internal Cromebian matter and must be handled according to Cromebian law. We can offer our guidance, but no more." The admiral steepled his fingers. "Captain Lindenberg, as well as several members of his crew, has attested that the Cromebians appear perfectly sincere in their proclamation that they had no idea that the Riis existed when they petitioned for membership into the Federation. This situation could very well affect Cromebia's chance for admittance into the Federation, but however they decide to handle the situation with the Riis, we must abide by it."

"We will, of course, encourage the Cromebians to consider the needs of the Riis," Picard said with a questioning tone. "How are they dealing with the sudden exposure to technology?"

"That's what we aim to find out." Houston turned on his computer and brought up a file. "This file contains everything Starfleet has learned about the Riis. It's understandably insufficient, but we will have to make do with it for the moment." Houston swiveled his computer monitor around so Picard could read the file. After Picard was finished, the admiral said, "Now, I think it is time we allowed your senior staff in on the details. We need their help in evaluating this situation, quickly."

Picard nodded and stood to welcome his senior staff into the meeting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

As the Enterprise senior staff sat around the conference table, Captain Morgan Lindenberg arrived with two others, one wearing a commander's uniform, the other in civilian clothes. Picard had met Lindenberg years ago and had taken readily to the jovial man. However, he was taken aback by the two individuals accompanying Morgan. The first was a tall woman obviously part Vulcan, part Bajoran and possibly part human as well. She had her hands behind her back, showing the countenance of her Vulcan heritage. He noticed three full pips on her collar. As unusual as Picard found the commander, his attention almost immediately diverted to the other person. He had had no idea that a Ferengi would be present during this meeting!

"You're bringing a Ferengi into this meeting?" Riker asked. "There's no profit to be made from this situation."

"I assure you," the Ferengi said, "that I am here to help, not to exploit anybody."

"Dr. Mij is the physicist who collected the initial data on the Riis," Lindenberg explained. "If it weren't for him, we would probably still be grappling with how to penetrate the anomalous interference throughout the mountain regions on Cromebia. "Admiral Houston has not only requested that he sit in on this meeting, but openly believes his insight into the Cromebians could prove vital to resolving this issue."

"Let us not be ones to make assumptions about others," Picard said, "based on the color of their skin." He glanced at his first officer, knowing his instinctive reaction had been to be as suspicious as Will. The realization shamed him. Admiral Houston cleared his throat and addressed everyone. "The latest communique just came in from Starfleet Headquarters. We have authorization to send someone to Cromebia to investigate the current situation with the Riis. I'm open to suggestions at this time."

"We could set up a holographic wall against one of the cave openings," Riker suggested. "Observe them without their knowledge."

Again Picard thought back to the Mentokans. _How deep are we now?_ he wondered.

"I don't believe that would be sufficient," Nevichi commented, steepling her fingers. "It is illogical to hide in one cave while the Riis dwell in another. There would be very little observation taking place."

"We could beam down to Brakinz," LaForge suggested. "The Cromebians are fully aware of our transporter technology. We could gather more details of their interaction with the two Riis. Granted, it would be a one-sided story, but it would be a start. If we can get enough of them to talk, we could work out a lot of the discrepencies."

If Picard were in charge here, he would have immediately agreed to that suggestion. However, Admiral Houston appeared to want to hear more input before reaching any decision.

"Are you suggesting that _my_ investigation into this matter does not meet with your Starfleet standards?" Mij asked his nostrils flaring.

Picard was sure that his chief engineer had meant no insult, but given Ferengi repute, he wasn't surprised by Mij's reaction.

"I only meant that maybe the Cromebians aren't so willing to share everything they know, because it might jeopardize their chances of gaining admission into the Federation."

"As it should," said Riker. "We can't admit Cromebia if it means compromising the Riis' natural development."

"I agree, Commander," Houston said. "If the Cromebians have kept any significant information about the Riis from us, I'll recommend termination of their petition immediately."

"Sir," Worf said, looking at the admiral, "if we send an away team to Cromebia, I suggest that security accompany them. We still know little about these people."

"Your suggestion for security is noted and appreciated."

"We must also take into consideration, sir," Picard said, "that the Riis are the ones who stumbled upon the Cromebians, not the other way around. For that reason, we should not view the Cromebians as having committed an ethical violation according to our own standards."

"I suggest that we send an away team down to interact with the Riis," Data said and everyone turned in his direction. "Incontrovertibly, direct interaction has proven the best way to study other sentient species." He turned toward Crusher, sitting next to him. "Would it be possible to alter the appearances of away team members so they can be made to look like Riis?"

"I'll need to study the reports on Riis physiology first," Crusher answered. "That is, as soon as they're made available to me."

"That information is on this data padd," Houston said, sliding the device across the table toward the doctor. "You may access any data you feel is pertinent to your task."

Data turned to again address the group. "Once we have established a small group within the Riis community, evaluating the situation would prove easier."

"Indeed," Nevichi agreed.

"Hold on," Lindenberg piped up. "I agree with your android officer, Picard, but let's not limit ourselves to one plan." He pointed to LaForge. "I believe your idea has merit, too." Lindenberg looked toward Houston. "Admiral?"

Houston nodded. "Someone does need to not only talk with all the Cromebian officials, but the citizens as well. We need to understand their reactions, their concerns and fears, toward the Riis."

"I suggest that you allow Commander Nevichi to head the away team."

"Agreed," Houston said.

"I would like to request that you allow me to accompany this away team," the Ferengi said.

"You are not Starfleet!" Worf grumbled.

"Need I remind you that I am still the only one to possess the ability to penetrate the gaseous anomaly. How could you be sure you're beaming your away team down where no Riis will witness the technology?"

Houston raised a hand to silence the argument. "Gentlemen, please. There is no need to argue. I will grant Dr. Mij' request to accompany the _Valiant_ to Cromebia and, along with a small away team, he may beam down to Brakinz. For now, the two Cromebian representatives brought here by the _Valiant_ need to be dealt with. Mr. LaForge, I'd like you to inspect the Cromebian ship, and I expect a full report within three hours."

"Aye, sir."

"And Dr. Crusher, you will show the Cromebian doctor around your sickbay and explain some of the basics to him."

"Understood," Beverly replied.

"Unless there are any questions, everyone is dismissed."

After leaving the conference room, LaForge briefly returned to the _Enterprise_ to gather the equipment he would need to inspect the Cromebian ship. Upon returning to the station, he found the Cromebian engineer, Redik, waiting for him in Transporter Room Two of the station. The chief engineer found the Cromebian's appearance pleasant. On average, Cromebians were taller than humans and had flabbier facial features. Redik's mannerisms immediately reminded Geordi of the proverbial gentle giant.

As they walked down the corridor, LaForge wondered what the Cromebian was thinking, what he was feeling. It had to be mind boggling to have warp capability almost in the palm of your hand, to have admittance into the Federation almost assured, and then to have it suddenly snatched away by an astonishing coincidence. _I know we have the Prime Directive to uphold_, the engineer thought. _I believe in it; I just don't think it's fair sometimes. It's not like the Cromebians were purposely withholding information from us. They had no idea that the Riis even existed. _Redik was probably damning the very existence of the Riis. LaForge couldn't say that he would blame the engineer for such feelings. He couldn't imagine his life without dilithium crystals, antimatter, and warp nacelles.

They reached the door to the docking bay, and as they stopped, the Cromebian turned toward LaForge and said, "We're just wasting our time, aren't we?" His raspy tone was common among his people, apparently a product of the Cromebian atmosphere.

"We really shouldn't reach that conclusion prematurely," LaForge reassured the alien, though he didn't really feel it. "Show me what you've done with your ship."

The Cromebian led the way into his ship, which was large enough to accommodate thirty comfortably. The bridge was grossly smaller than the one on the _Enterprise_, but its design was comparable to some of the earlier crafts used by Starfleet.

"The engine room is over there," Redik said, pointing. He led LaForge through a door that had to be manually opened.

LaForge whistled as he glanced around the room, and Redik eyed him with disdain. "Sorry. We are going to have fun." Whipping out his tricorder, he walked over to the engine nacelle. "Let's have a closer look." He removed the metal casing and scanned the engine. "I've studied Earth's earliest spacecrafts, and you seem to be right up with our mid-twenty-first century designs."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're getting there, but I probably could teach you a thing or two about engine efficiency."

"So we can travel the stars like your Starfleet, explore the unknown." Redik had a glint in his eyes, and the chief engineer wanted so badly to sit down with the Cromebian right then and explain how to design a warp engine.

Instead, he removed his data padd from his supply bag. In most situations he wouldn't be as meticulous, waiting to input information into a data padd after the scan, but the admiral expected a thorough report in only three hours.

"After I scan your engine components with my tricorder, this will help me catalogue it."

"Is that some type of computer?"

"Yeah, it's called a data padd."

"If we're admitted into the Federation, the first thing I'm going to do is get myself one of those. I'm always lugging a computer around. It may build my muscles, but nothing else."

Geordi chuckled. He knew that computers had once been bulky, but he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't owned a personal data padd. He could learn a lot from the Cromebians, especially not to take for granted what he had.

"The idea behind this engine design, actually, isn't half bad," LaForge said as he moved his tricorder along the engine. He continued to speak as he scanned and recorded information about the equipment. "You've broken mach seven, something Earth scientists never did with a similar type of engine. It wasn't until Zephram Cochrane invented warp engines that we were able to go beyond our own solar system."

"We have sent an expedition team outside our solar system, but the round trip took nearly twelve years. If I'm to understand correctly, your people could accomplish the same in just one day. Traveling to this starbase would have taken three of my lifetimes, but the _Valiant_ brought us here in three hours! To explore the unknown in my lifetime-could it be possible?"

"I'm here to help you realize that dream," the chief engineer promised. "Did your people discover any other life during that expedition?"

"Yes. The sixth and seventh planets both had intelligent life-forms. Unfortunately, neither were anywhere near accomplishing space travel. They weren't even aware of one another."

"Did your people try to communicate with them?"

"No, but not because of anything like the Prime Directive. They were afraid of how those aliens might have reacted toward them. What if they'd attacked them like the vicious preying lecour of our world? But even without communication, a lifelong question was answered: There is other life out there beyond our own. We're not alone. I want to reach out, meet them, become their friend."

"I know how you feel. But let's not forget that you have discovered an unknown right at your own doorstep, so to speak. You hardly know anything about the Riis."

Redik humbly lowered his head. "Our situation is so ironic."

LaForge walked around to the other side of the engine, but did not immediately continue his task. Instead, he looked at Redik, who had followed him over. "I wish I had some advice to give you, Redik. I can only offer my support. I hope it's enough."

Materializing in Transporter Room Three, Dr. Crusher stepped off the platform, then turning gauged the Cromebian doctor's reaction to the experience. He was touching his chest, making sure he had solidified.

"What an amazing experience!" Dr. Filio exclaimed. He was a stout Cromebian with peach-colored skin. "I never dreamed such a thing was possible."

"Starfleet has had transporter technology for nearly two hundred years," Crusher said.

"With such advanced transportation, I can't wait to get a look at your medicines."

"You will get a chance to do that. But we must also work at completing Starfleet's records of Cromebian technology."

"Oh?" The Cromebian gauged her quizzically. "What do you need?"

"A lot, I'm afraid. Our medical records on your people are quite sketchy."

"Well, I'll certainly help you in any way I can. Which way to your examining room?" He darted his head around, seemingly overwhelmed as he took in everything.

"The quickest way is by traveling in what we call a turbolift. They're similar to elevators, only they are voice activated through our ship's computer system."

The Cromebian visibly relaxed, even offering Beverly a smile. "Ah, now that's something I can relate to. We have similar systems in our hospitals and government buildings. Lead the way." He followed Crusher onto the forward turbolift. "Allow me," he said as the door slid closed. "Computer, medical examining room, please."

"_Destination: sickbay, acknowledged."_

Beverly smiled and said, "On starships, we refer to our medical examining room as sickbay."

"I will refer to it as such from now on then," Filio said politely. He turned away from Crusher to study the manual override controls on the wall.

As they entered Sickbay, Filio gave his surroundings just as thorough an inspection as he had the transporter room.

Dr. Selar turned away from her patient to raise an eyebrow at them. Setting down her medical tricorder, she walked over to Beverly. "Lieutenant Tanner is healing nicely from his plasma burns, Dr. Crusher. I recommend that he remain in Sickbay for a few more hours."

"Thank you, Doctor." Crusher pointed toward the Cromebian. "This is Dr. Filio. He's here to help me update Starfleet's records on Cromebian medical technology and also for firsthand observation of our own technology."

"If you need my help, I will be here." Without waiting for a reply, Dr. Selar discreetly walked over to the computer console and sat down to enter data on her patient.

Crusher turned to the Cromebian. "Would you like to discuss routine examinations first or would you rather begin with surgical procedures?"

"Surgical?" Filio asked, perplexed.

"Yes. You don't understand? Computer, is the universal translator working?"

_"The universal translator is fully operational."_

Crusher sighed heavily. "Does the word 'operation' mean anything to you?"

"As in a procedure, task, assignment...?"

Shaking her head, Beverly felt frustration welling up inside her. This conversation made no sense. If the Cromebians were nearly capable of warp speed, surely they could perform at least basic surgery. "Let's go into the surgery room first, then. We'll visually compare your technology to Starfleet's."

Beverly stepped into the room ahead of the Cromebian doctor, so she did not see his reaction, but she did hear him gasp. "I realize this may overwhelm you, so feel free to stop me at any point to ask questions." Grabbing a laser scalpel, she turned around to face Filio. "Do you have any idea what this does?"

The Cromebian, furrowing his brow intently, reached out and took the instrument from Crusher. Turning it in his hands, he studied its features. "Does it administer medicine?"

"No, we have another instrument," she began, turning to pick up a hypospray, "called a hypospray that injects medicine into the patient. A couple centuries ago, doctors from my world had to use needles to puncture the skin before medicine could be given to a patient. This instrument is not only more efficient, but less painful as well."

"Then if this-" He raised the laser scalpel. "-is not used for medicine, it must be some sort of scanning device."

"No, it is a laser scalpel. It is used for surgery."

"That word again-surgery-please explain it to me."

"When a patient is very ill and requires more than medicine, it is usually necessary to anesthetized them and then make an incision using a laser scalpel so-"

"You cut your patients!"

"Of course. How else could I repair any internal damage?"

"That's abominable! How can you cut open another living creature?"

"Well, how do you help your patients who have internal injuries?"

"We give them medicine."

"And what if the medicine doesn't work?"

"Then they die." Filio bowed his head. "It is most unfortunate. That is why we are continually developing new medicines. We were hoping you could introduce us to many new ones."

"Starfleet medical research has indeed found a cure for many diseases. However, we are far from eliminating the need for surgery."

Filio shook a finger wildly at her. "Then I'll have no part of your Starfleet." He took a couple backward steps, bumping into a tray. Awkwardly, he barely turned around in time to prevent the tray from toppling over. He rushed out of the room.

Crusher wondered why, if Cromebians were so opposed to cutting flesh, that they even used needles to administer medicines, since needles still punctured the skin.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Beverly and the Cromebian doctor for a luncheon at 1300 hours," Deanna told her companion. "I hope you don't mind, Worf. "Beverly believes, and I agree, that an informal setting will work best as an initial means for my psychological evaluation of the alien doctor."

"I must report for bridge duty at 1000 hours and will be unable to break for lunch anyway," the Klingon informed her.

"We have so little time together." Then she smiled as she realized they shouldn't be dwelling on the rest of their day. "But we do have now. And if my chronometer is correct, we have nearly an hour before you must report for duty." She placed her arm around him and asked in a soothing voice, "Why don't we get something to drink?" Worf nodded, and they strolled over to the replicator. "Computer, two synthales."

They came to a window and stopped to stare out at the stars and finish their drinks. The _Enterprise, the Valiant_ and two smaller ships were perched on docking pylons.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind them. They turned to see Commander Nevichi with her hands behind her back. "Counselor Deanna Troi?"

"Yes," Troi replied.

"Has there been further word regarding the Cromebians?" the Klingon eagerly asked.

Troi had to admit that she was as eager to learn more about the Cromebian problem as Worf was.

"I'm afraid not," the commander replied. "I know we met at the conference, but we have yet to be formally introduced. I'm Commander Marie Nevichi." The part Bajoran, part Vulcan woman extended her hand first to Worf, then to Troi. "I'd like to talk with you for a bit if you don't mind. Would you accompany me to the docking bay?"

"Of course, we don't mind," Worf said. "Whatever you have to tell us may be useful."

"Actually, I was speaking to the counselor. You don't mind, do you?"

Troi and Worf eyed one another questioningly, and he nodded resignedly. "I will return to the Enterprise and report for duty early." He nodded to Deanna before stepping away from them. He never offered her affection before an audience.

Nevichi gestured in the direction she wanted to walk and Troi matched her pace as they wended around to the next corridor.

"You are half Betazoid and half human," Nevichi said as she again placed her hands behind her back. She turned slightly toward Deanna, but did not slow her pace. "I hope you don't mind that I looked up your bio in the Starfleet records. I enjoy learning about people of mixed races."

"Why? Because you're half Vulcan and half Bajoran?"

"Actually, I am only one-quarter Vulcan and one-quarter Bajoran. The other half of me is human. My father was mostly Italian. Would you consider it too forward of me if I told you that I find Lieutenant Worf quite an appealing mate for you?"

"Yes, actually, I would."

Nevichi conceded with a nod. "Very well. I must admit that I have a problem with always comparing other females with myself."

"Since you're brought up the subject, would you mind explaining to me why you feel the need?"

"I don't know exactly, Counselor. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I am a mixed breed. I don't seem to fit in with any one culture so I'm not always sure how to act around others."

"I find that a little difficult to believe," Troi commented. Yet she could sense Nevichi's sincerity. "You couldn't have reached the status of full commander without adequate social skills."

"True. On a professional level, I don't have any problem. It's the personal level that I'm worried about. I thought since you are a counselor-"

"You wish to be counseled?"

"Not professionally. Maybe just-woman to woman?" Troi nodded her consent and Nevichi continued. "As we become more mature, we make wiser decisions. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Usually that is the case, but if we are talking about love here, then sometimes the aphorism 'love is blind' unfortunately holds true."

"Oh? I hadn't thought of that!" Nevichi had a silly smirk on her face, and Troi could sense that the other woman was thinking about someone very special to her. "But he's so remarkable-you know that feeling, don't you?"

"Yes," Deanna replied, actually beginning to warm up to the commander. "I have allowed my personal relationship with Worf to cloud my judgment from time to time. No matter how often we promise ourselves that we will behave sensibly and logically, we cannot always control our impulses."

"Exactly. Nor can we control who we fall in love with. My father tried to pass several human mates onto me. Although, for the most part, they were nice people, they all lacked that certain something I was looking for in a man."

Deanna thought back, remembering her past lovers. Some of them had been human, including Will Riker. Most of her relationships had begun passionately, but eventually had ended for some reason or another, and she had moved on with her life. She realized that her relationship with Worf was quite different. They had been friends long before they became anything more.

"I sense that you are worried about how others will react to the mate you have chosen," Troi said. "Perhaps most importantly your father."

"Counselor, would you think less of me if I told you I was intimately involved with a Ferengi?"

Suddenly, Deanna stopped, unsure how to react to the unexpected disclosure. The commander took two more steps before turning around to face her. "Why would I think less of you?"

"Well, Ferengi aren't exactly known for their charm and generosity. But there's a thrill in being involved with someone who is not...one of your own. I expect you understand this."

"Commander, I did not choose to become involved with Worf because he is Klingon. I'm involved with him because I'm _in_ love with him. I find your insinuation that I chose a Klingon lover for the mere thrill of it a bit insulting! My relationship with Worf-or any other man for that matter-is my own personal business. You should be concerning yourself more with the Cromebians, not with my love affairs."

"Counselor, I am sorry. Until the _Valiant_ is ready for departure, however, there is nothing that I can personally do to help the cause. I thought this was a good opportunity for us to talk. Admittedly, I first became involved with Mij because of his race. But Counselor, I think I really _have_ fallen in love with him! So maybe my theory is right, and we both find our own kind too bland for our tastes. How do others view your relationship with Lieutenant Worf?"

"Our friends are quite supportive."

"Your friends. What about acquaintances? Strangers? Mij and I often find people watching us, staring, their mouths agape. I don't think it's justified. Do you?"

Deanna smiled, no longer feeling any irritation toward Nevichi. "Not at all. As far as Worf and I are concerned, I suppose we've received our share of gaping looks, but we don't allow it to stop us."

"Good for you!"

They continued their walk. As they reached the docking bay, Nevichi said, "Well, this has been a most intriguing conversation, Counselor. Thank you. I do hope we can talk again sometime." She stepped toward the large door, but paused to turn around. "Consider this: if you and Lieutenant Worf were to have a child together, he or she would be the same proportional mix as I. I wonder what the cultural consequences of that would be." She stepped into the bay and the door slid closed behind her.

_I don't think I've ever met someone quite so unusual,_ Troi thought, shaking her head. Yet, she realized that Commander Nevichi had effectively planted the notion of raising racially mixed children. She tried to visualize what a child who was part human, Bajoran, Vulcan, and Ferengi would look like and couldn't help but laugh. How would such a child handle the battle between its logical Vulcan side and its greedy, self-centered Ferengi side? Alexander had it tough enough dealing with that part of him that was human.

The cargo-bay door opened again and to Deanna's shock, her mother and Alexander stepped out. "So Little One," Lwaxana said. "How long has this thing with Mr. Worf been going on? I had to hear about it from Alexander."

The Klingon boy lowered his head, "I'm sorry," he muttered. "When were you thinking of telling me?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Being the first Ferengi to publicly choose a life of self enrichment rather than one of pure profit," Mij told Commander Data, "I was ostracized by the Ferengi Commerce Association as a warning to others. I'm not even allowed to return to Ferenginar...unless, of course, I come bearing 10,000 bars of gold-pressed latinum as penance." They were standing in a lounge area, waiting for Admiral Houston to give his final orders.

"I must admit that you seem quite different from other Ferengi I have encountered," Data said. "I remember one particular incident when-"

_"Picard to Commander Data," _the captain interrupted_. "Please come to Conference Lounge Room One."_

Data tapped his commbadge. "I am on my way," he replied. He nodded toward Mij. "We will have to continue this conversation at a later time."

"I look forward to it," the Ferengi replied, baring his crooked teeth in a broad smile.

Heading down the hall, the android stepped into the conference room and found Captain Lindenberg sitting beside Picard at the table. Riker was sitting across from them. Data took a seat beside Riker.

Captain Lindenberg smiled jovially at the commander, and Data realized that, although the two captains were about the same age, they presented themselves very differently. While Picard exuded his usual calm, Lindenberg openly exhibited excitement. There were physical differences between them as well. Lindenberg was a tall, stout man with thick hair and a beard, while Picard had been bald since long before Data met him.

"Data," Picard began, "Admiral Houston has approved your suggestion. You and Commander Riker will be accompanying the _Valiant_ crew back to Cromebia, and disguised as a Riis, you will interact with them."

"Sirs, if you do not mind, may I inquire as to why you have chosen me over Counselor Troi? She could observe the emotional state of the Riis and come up with a far better assessment of the impact exposure to the Cromebians has had on them."

"Admittedly, Counselor Troi was our first consideration, but as we carefully went over the reports gathered by the _Valiant_'s first away team, we stumbled on vital information that leads us to believe that the Riis would react adversely to the arrival of a female traveler."

"I see." "And unfortunately, there are no male empaths available within several light years of this starbase."

"I will have to serve as our emotional observer," Riker said. "I may not be an empath, but I think I can judge well enough to tell whether or not the Riis have been emotionally scarred by their recent experience."

Data turned toward the _Valiant_ captain. "I am curious about your command style, Captain Lindenberg, and I hope you do not mind my saying that I am looking forward to comparing it to that of Captain Picard's."

Lindenberg chuckled, obviously flattered by Data's remark. "We will be departing at fifteen hundred hours, Mr. Data," Lindenberg said. "I assume Dr. Crusher can have the two of you ready by then."

"Dr. Crusher is currently back aboard the _Enterprise_," Picard informed them. "She's still working with the Cromebian doctor. Let's hope by now that she has had adequate time to learn about Riis physiology. I want you to read through the reports on the Riis as well. Hopefully, you can manage to integrate with them without raising any suspicions."

"Aye sir," both Riker and Data replied and stood to leave.

"This is the last thing I expected to happen," Crusher said after she had explained the incident in the surgical room to Dr. Selar. She glanced at the Cromebian doctor, who was now sitting in the corner. The alien looked perturbed. "I know that the Academy taught us that we're supposed to accept that other cultures have very different ethics from our own, but how could a world become so technologically advanced and yet have taboos against performing surgeries?"

"Clearly, they are not as ready for admission into the Federation as some might have thought," Dr. Selar replied. "I would recommend that you report this immediately."

"Shatter their dreams just because they have different customs than ours?" Crusher knew that she had to report this incident, but a part of her still wanted to help the Cromebians. It wasn't every day that a Starfleet officer took part in expanding the Federation. "I find it difficult to think about all the unnecessary deaths that take place on Cromebia. But is it right for me to judge them?"

Dr. Selar raised an eyebrow. "Their superstitious ways are not logical."

Beverly sighed heavily. "We must remind ourselves not to let our personal feelings get in the way."

"Feelings, Doctor?"

_Right,_ Beverly thought, _I'm talking to a person who doesn't acknowledge feelings._

Just then the only other member of the _Enterprise_ crew who didn't have any emotions walked through the door.

"Doctors," Commander Data said, approaching Crusher and Selar. They turned in his direction just as Commander Riker entered the room behind him. "I hope you have had adequate time to study Riis physiology. We have orders to alter mine and Commander Riker's appearances, so that we may pass as Riis citizens."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Crusher replied. She picked up a data padd from atop a console and glanced over its information. "We'll need to make minor alterations on your ears, cheekbones, nose and hands. Shouldn't take long." She brought her hand to the android's cheek, tangibly confirming that the alterations would not be difficult.

"While you are performing the procedure," Dr. Selar said, "perhaps you should explain to the commanders about the incident with Dr. Filio."

"That will be all, Doctor," Beverly said tersely. "You are dismissed."

"As you wish." The Vulcan bowed and without further argument, walked over to the console to busy herself with work. Crusher nearly called her colleague back to apologize. She wouldn't have snapped at Selar if she wasn't so frustrated by this whole situation. Yet, she couldn't really take the words back, and Selar was a Vulcan anyway. The woman didn't have feelings that could be hurt.

"What incident?" Riker asked.

"You had to ask," Dr. Crusher said with dismay. "Fine. I'll explain during the surgery."

"Just don't let the details distract you too much that you-"

Beverly scowled. "I think you know me better than that. Now I want each of you to choose a biobed and sit down."

Recalling the time she had altered Data's appearance to make him look like a Romulan, she decided she would bring up the records regarding that mission. Riis features were distinctly different from a Romulan physique, but she was working from the same starting point. She would first relax the android's ears, so that they lay flatter against the sides of his head.

"Doctor," the android said, interrupting her thoughts. He tilted his head slightly, and she turned around.

Dr. Filio was approaching them, obvious awe written across his face. "This is your synthetic lifeform, is it not?"

Crusher had the eerie feeling that the Cromebian wanted to genuflect and worship the android like a deity. What kind of people were they dealing with here? Were they so advanced after all?

Alexander knew that he wasn't suppose to come aboard the station, but when Mrs. Troi showed up asking him if he wanted to join her, he couldn't refuse. Unlike other adults, Mrs. Troi enjoyed breaking rules. Father would be angry, he knew, but Mrs. Troi could get them out of trouble.

Yet when Mrs. Troi confronted her daughter about Deanna's relationship with his father, Alexander realized that the situation was more serious than he had thought. He wished that Mrs. Troi would just listen to Deanna for a minute and then she would realize how much her daughter loved his father.

"Mother," Deanna said, "what are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet me, Little One?" Mrs. Troi let go of Alexander's hand and stepped closer to Deanna. "If you must know, Admiral Houston is an old friend of mine. We served on the Ishkan delegation together."

"Mother, Admiral Houston is extremely busy with the Cromebian petition. Surely, you read the current station logs and now of their petition to join the don't we return to the _Enterprise_?" Deanna suggested. "We can get you settled into guest quarters."

The young ensign nodded his thanks and looked relieved as they walked over to the transporter console to beam back to the _Enterprise_.

After they materialized in Transporter Room Three of the _Enterprise_, Deanna turned to her mother and said, "Mother, it was inappropriate to bring Alexander onto the station without asking Worf first."

"I saw no harm in it," Lwaxana replied and stepped off the platform. Everyone followed her onto the turbolift.

"Am I in trouble?" Alexander asked.

Deanna looked at her stepson, not sure how to respond. "Not this time. Deck Eight," she instructed the computer.

Mrs. Troi exchanged a glance with her daughter. "I must admit that I was beginning to wonder if you ever would find a suitable mate. When I received your subspace message, I had to come see for myself." "So, do you really think Worf's the right man for you?" She pronounced his father's name correctly, Alexander noted.

"Yes, I do," Deanna answered

The door slid open, and everyone stepped out into the corridor and toward the quarters Deanna shared with Worf.

"Deanna, be a dear," Lwaxana said, "and contact the little ship that brought me here, the Pumpkin or something or another."

"_Paemquin, Mother_" Deanna corrected.

"My luggage is still on board." Mrs. Troi turned toward Alexander. "Would my little warrior like to join me in Ten-Forward for a couple of papella juices?"

Alexander figured this was a good opportunity to divert her attention away from his father and Deanna. "Yes, Mrs. Troi."

"Mother, are you avoiding this issue?"

"Why would I do a thing like that? It's not as if you avoided telling me for so long."

Alexander looked up at her, and she smiled at him. At one time, he would have just smiled back and then joined her in a mud bath without considering his father's or Deanna's feelings. Now that he was a little older, he understood that Mrs. Troi knew how to manipulate others. "Mrs. Troi," he said, stopping, "I don't think we should go without Deanna."

She sighed heavily. "Very well. But I don't think my daughter's in a very good mood."

"Mother!"

"Yes, little one?" Lwaxana said in an innocent tone.

Deanna let out a huff and then deciding she would show her mother how good her spirits could be, said, "I will join you in Ten-Forward."

"That's really amazing!" Dr. Filio said, staring at the transformed android. "My people have nothing like this cosmetic surgery."

"Would you like to look in a mirror?" Dr. Crusher asked her patients.

"I trust your ability, Doctor," Data replied. "I see no reason beyond vanity for which I would desire to look at myself at this moment."

"I trust your ability, too," Riker said with a smile, "but I wouldn't mind a mirror to study your handiwork."

"You are a genius!"

Crusher turned toward the Cromebian and witnessed the awe on his face. She had been perturbed by his denouncement of surgery, but was he not contradicting himself now with his fascination for reconstructive surgery?

"Doctors," Data said, "if you will excuse us, we are to rendezvous with the _Valiant_ in twenty minutes. I believe we will require that time to prepare our away bags."

"Good luck, Will, Data," Crusher said as the android stood and left sickbay. She turned back toward the Cromebian. "Dr. Filio, may I ask why you are so fascinated with reconstructive surgery when your people are appalled by thoughts of cutting into flesh? And for that matter, I also find it confusing that your people would even accept the use of needles to administer medicines."

"Yes, those are valid questions," Filio admitted. He hesitated, his eye contact faltering. "On Cromebia, medicine is only administered after the _rekbra_ ritual, which can only be performed by the most devout religious figure. Topical cleansing ointments are applied to the puncture wound for three days before the person is again considered pure."

"All that for a simple shot!" Crusher felt a pang of sympathy for an entire race of people who could be so superstitious as to need to perform rituals for even the simplest of medical procedures. "Doctor, when we were on our way to this station, I was very anxious to see your petition carried out with the most positive outcome possible. I wanted to learn everything I could about your people so I might offer my support. Now I find myself wondering whether Cromebia's admittance into the Federation would be a positive change for your people.

"But Dr. Crusher-"

"Dr. Filio, cultural differences are expected, but your people's aversion to life-saving surgical methods are totally oppositional to Federation standards and to my own personal ethics. I'm afraid that exposure to Federation technology may be too much of a cultural shock for your people. I have only shown you a few surgical instruments. Can you honestly say how all your people will react when they are exposed to the Federation?"

"Most as I have," Filio admitted.

"I will have to report this to my superiors. I really am sorry, but this will not hold a favorable light on your petition." She turned toward her Vulcan colleague. "Dr. Selar, please see that all our information from Dr. Filio is in order, and then help him find his way off this ship."

"Yes, Doctor," the Vulcan replied, stepping away from the console and approaching them.

Beverly turned, heading toward the door.

"No, wait!" Filio exclaimed. "Maybe you can give me another chance! I'll try to have an open mind this time."

She glanced back, midstride. "I wish I could believe that were possible."

The Cromebian rushed to her and slid to his knees in a humble gesture. "Please, I beg of you. You must understand the importance of this application to my people."

"Oh, I do," Crusher replied, embarrassed. "I want to help your people, but in order to do that, you must be open to learning new technology-even if it is very different from your culture's standards. The Federation deals with numerous cultures on a continual basis. To be a member of the Federation, you have to open yourself up to other viewpoints. There is no such thing as a perfect culture. We all evolved differently for our own reasons, and we cannot live peacefully together until we learn to accept each culture as a valid way of life. Now, if you'll excuse me. I would like to talk with my superiors about this incident before we continue."

Dr. Selar stepped up to the Cromebian and took him gently by the arm. She looked as annoyed as Vulcan's could ever look-That was to say, had Crusher not known Selar well, she would not have noticed.

Crusher stepped around them and out of Sickbay. As she walked down the corridor and stepped into the turbolift, she questioned her conviction, though she hadn't allowed Filio to see any doubt. _I shouldn't judge an entire race on one brief encounter_, she thought. "Computer, Transporter Room Three." Listening to the soft hum of the turbolift as it made its way to its destination, Beverly tried to clear her mind. She wanted to appear calm and rational when she made her recommendation to Admiral Houston.

"I'm returning to the station," she informed Ensign Taylor as she stepped out of the turbolift and onto the transporter pad.

"Aye, Doctor," Taylor replied as he quickly tapped in the command on his console.

"Energize."

A moment later, Crusher found herself back on the station. Quickly, she made her way to Houston's office, and after he acknowledged her, she stepped inside. LaForge was standing in front of the admiral, who was sitting at his desk.

"Doctor, it's good to see you," Admiral Houston said. He sounded more cheerful than he had earlier. Crusher hated that she was bringing bad news. "Commander LaForge was just giving me his report on the Cromebian ship. I'm quite pleased with his thoroughness."

"Thank you, sir," LaForge said.

"So what did you find out through your interaction with Dr. Filio?"

"Sir, did you know they were vegetarians?"

"Why yes," the admiral replied. "We have relations with several cultures who are vegetarians."

"Maybe that's why we overlooked the fact that Cromebians also have no surgical methods. None! They'd rather let a person die of internal injuries than consider cutting into living tissue."

"But should that cultural taboo," LaForge began, "prevent the Cromebians from joining the Federation?"

"I think it should at the very least limit their initial access to our vast computer banks. Until we know for sure how many other taboos the Cromebians live by, we shouldn't overwhelm them with technology that could have an adverse affect on them. In a way, our situation with the Cromebians is not unlike their situation with the Riis. They are asking us for admittance into the Federation. I suggest the possibility that they don't realize just what they're asking for."

LaForge whirled around to address the admiral. "Sir, the Cromebians have already made incredible technological advances on their own." He held his hand out, indicating a small space between his thumb and forefinger. "They are this close to warp capability. We can't just arbitrarily dismiss their petition based on one aspect of their culture."

"Arbitrarily!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Please," the admiral snapped. "I assure you that I am not one to make arbitrary decisions."

LaForge looked chagrined and said, "Sorry, sir."

"Commander Riker and Commander Data will be interacting with the Riis disguised as two of them," he informed the chief engineer. "Until we learn how sudden exposure to technology has affected these people, I will not make a decision about this petition. At said time, we will conduct a hearing, and I will listen to reports from everyone involved in this matter. In the meantime," the admiral said, steepling his fingers, "I hope the both of you enjoy your time on this station. We have several recreational facilities. I personally recommend the racquetball court. You can get a good workout-not just for the body."

"Aye sir," both replied.

"Dismissed."

Crusher and LaForge left together, walking down the corridor side by side. But they did not say anything. She wondered if this situation could get any worse. The tension between them remained unspoken, and for that, she felt its scream all the more intensely.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Beaming aboard the _Valiant_ , along with Captain Lindenberg, Nevichi, Mij, and Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data stepped off the platform in Transporter Room Two. This ship was physically identical to its counterpart on the _Enterprise_ . Data expected this short trip to be as typical as any mission he'd taken aboard the _Enterprise._ Yet he knew it was manned by a crew unfamiliar to him and indeed, his altered appearance somehow fit in with the change.

"Riker, Data," the captain said, "welcome aboard the _Valiant_ ." He offered his hand for a shake first to Riker and then to Data. When Data accepted it, the captain clasped his other hand over Data's. "If there's anything you need during your stay aboard my ship, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Captain," the android replied.

Lindenberg chuckled, and letting go of Data's hand, he patted the android once on the back. "I never thought I'd have the only android in Starfleet aboard my ship. Duty calls." He turned and went to the turbolift.

"Is the captain always this lively?" Data asked Nevichi.

"Actually, he is often more so," she replied and walking away, stepped into the other turbolift.

"Our captain is fun," Mij added and joined Nevichi.

"This ought to prove interesting," Riker commented and went to join the others on the turbolift.

"Agreed," Data said, reflecting on the comment for a moment before following them.

"Should we?" Nevichi said in a low voice to the Ferengi. Data obviously had missed the beginning of a conversation. The _Valiant's _first officer turned toward him. "Would the two of you care to join us in our Ten-Forward?"

"You do not have bridge duty?" Data asked Nevichi.

"I am off duty until our arrival at Cromebia. At which time, Mij and I are to beam down to Brakinz."

"Then we accept your offer," Riker said.

"Computer," Nevichi said, "Deck Ten. You will find the accommodations aboard the _Valiant_ comparable to the _Enterprise_ ." She sighed heavily as though there were something she was not telling them.

"Comparable," Mij said. "Not exactly the word I would have chosen. It's true that the two ships are physically identical, but...I would be surprised if there was another ship in your Federation quite like the _Valiant_ ."

"You've spent a lot of time on this ship?" Riker questioned, surprised.

Mij glanced at Nevichi, smiling flirtatiously. "In the last couple of weeks-yes."

The turbolift door opened and the foursome stepped out. Data did not know what to expect when they stepped into the _Valiant's_ Ten-Forward, but his curiosity had definitely been aroused. On first glimpse, Data noticed nothing significantly different. People were sitting at tables, eating and drinking, while others were standing, gazing at the stars and chatting. The android was about to turn toward his companions and ask them what difference he was supposed to notice when Mij suddenly rushed toward the bar and pounded his fist several times on the countertop.

"Bartender, I demand some music," the Ferengi said.

Data expected an altercation to break out, but was surprised when the bartender, a stout human male, turned around and laughed jovially at the Ferengi's presence. "Why, Mij, you haven't been in here, since-" The bartender brought his finger to his chin as though in deep concentration. "-yesterday morning! Has it been that long?"

"Hey, what can I say? I've been rather busy, DurMott."

"They've gone through this ritual every day for the past week," Nevichi explained, rolling her eyes. "Some bizarre type of male bonding, I suppose. But I wouldn't love Mij any other way."

Before Riker or Data could comment, the first officer walked away, joining her Ferengi lover at the bar.

"Why don't we sit at that table over there?" Riker suggested to Data, pointing to an empty table in the middle of the lounge.

"That would be quite acceptable," the android readily agreed.

They had a good vantage point of all corners of Ten-Forward from the center table. Data observed the _Valiant's _off-duty crew, noting the numerous differences from the friends and acquaintances he was used to aboard the_ Enterprise_ . Some began dancing to lively music DurMott played at Mij' request, while others were in the midst of a drinking contest with some Romulan ale.

Data glanced at his companion, who was smirking with obvious amusement. "Certainly, a far cry from what we'd expect on the _Enterprise_ ," Riker said.

If Captain Picard ever walked in on a scene such as this, he would be miffed. Most members of his crew respected Picard enough to contain themselves in a reasonable manner. Data could only question the tactics and the attitude of Captain Lindenberg. What kind of man would tolerate this behavior? Data hoped the answer would give him a better insight into humanity.

"Data, Riker," Mij said, waving at them, "join us." The Ferengi was now sitting on the bar counter, and the bartender seemed not to mind. "You can't have fun from over there."

"Shall we?" Riker asked his companion.

"That is entirely up to you, sir," Data responded.

Riker nodded and stood up to walk to the bar.

Curious as to what type of fun Mij had in mind, Data joined them.

"I understand you don't require sustenance," Nevichi stated, looking directly at the android, "but that you are capable of eating and drinking."

"That is correct," Data replied. After a moment of processing the commander's statement, he added, "Do you wish for me to join you in your drinking?"

"How very perceptive you are."

"Bartender," Mij said, raising an arm and ushering toward DurMott, "the android would like a synthale-and what for the commander?"

"Synthale would be just fine," Riker replied.

After DurMott had poured the drinks and brought them over, the Ferengi said, "So what should we drink to?"

"Not to good health," Nevichi groaned. "Such a clichÉ-what my father always said. How about that the _Valiant_ stays in one piece and that we meet with success on Cromebia."

"If these aliens cooperate," Mij said as they clinked glasses.

"They will if they truly wish admittance into the Federation," Data commented.

"Hear, hear," said Riker.

Each of them brought their glasses to their lips, Mij and Nevichi gulping theirs down before stopping and Data and Riker only drinking about a third.

The entrance door slid open and Captain Lindenberg stepped inside, approaching the trio. "Mij," he said.

Data expected the Ferengi to hastily climb down from the bar counter and stand intimidated by the man in control of this ship. Riker must have thought the same, because he set down his drink and straightened his uniform. Yet Mij grinned, baring his crooked teeth, and exclaimed, "Morgan!"

Aboard the _Enterprise_ Captain Picard only allowed one crew member to call him Jean-Luc, Dr. Crusher, and she had known him for years before they were both assigned to the flagship. Mij was not a Starfleet officer, but Data had still expected him to show the captain more respect.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you for a round."

"Not at all," the Ferengi replied and again waved DurMott over to them.

Data fixed the captain with a puzzled look, which did not go unnoticed. "My dear Mr. Data, we are off duty, and aboard this ship when we are off-duty, we let our hair down. I insist that everyone call me Morgan while off duty."

"Let our hair down, sir?"

"Drop the formalities and have fun."

"But doesn't that hurt on-duty morale?" Riker asked.

"Not at all. In fact, quite the opposite! We have two hours before we arrive at Cromebia. I have an able-bodied bridge crew on duty right now. I'm sure they'll get us there safely."

Internally, Data began a personal log to document his reaction to the_ Valiant_ 's captain: _Captain Picard would have spent this time in his Ready Room. He would have sat at his desk, drinking his Earl Grey tea and contemplating every possible scenario that might greet him once he arrived at Cromebia. He would have felt it necessary to review all the files on the Cromebians to ensure he was aware of every custom or physiological background of their people. In Picard's viewpoint, this is the only way to prepare for a successful interaction with an alien race. . . ._

"We would like three papella juices, please," Alexander said as he walked up to the bar of Ten-Forward.

Deanna exchanged glances with the El Aurian behind the counter. She knew immediately that Guinan sensed the tension between her and her mother.

"Perhaps Mrs. Troi would rather try some briska," Guinan suggested. "It's a tea popular among the Cromebians."

Deanna smiled. The substance had had a calming affect on her earlier. Maybe it would help smooth things between her and her mother. "It's sweet, Mother," she said. "You'll like it." "May I change my order?" Alexander asked. With a pleasant smile, Guinan replied, "Three briska teas coming up," and went to fill the order.

For over two hours, Captain Lindenberg (Data had difficulty thinking of him as Morgan) made sure that everyone in the _Valiant's_ Ten-Forward was entertained by drinks, music, dancing, and even singing by the captain. Even Riker had seemed to adapt to Lindenberg's joviality and was enjoying himself. As Data both listened and participated with the goings on around him, he continued to analyze and document his reactions to each crew member. He counted fifty-seven present, knew there were eleven hundred aboard, and wondered what the other off-duty crew members were doing. Certainly they were not all boisterous. Some were probably reading or studying, others dining quietly, perhaps listening to quiet music or playing with their children. Data only wished he had enough time to observe the entire crew.

_"Bridge to Captain Lindenberg,"_ someone said over the captain's commbadge.

Data knew that by now they were nearing Cromebia and that meant a conclusion to his observations of the _Valiant_ crew at play-at least until their return trip. It was now time to integrate himself among the Riis and learn what he could about them. The prospect intrigued him.

The captain tapped his commbadge. "Lindenberg here."

_"We'll be arriving at Cromebia in approximately six minutes."_

"We're on our way. Lindenberg out." He gestured toward Nevichi before turning toward his guests. "Would you care to join us, Commanders?"

"I think that would be prudent," Riker replied as he set his partially-empty glass on the bar counter.

"I would welcome the experience," Data replied and followed the others onto the turbolift.

A minute later when they stepped off the turbolift, Data moved to stand by the tactical officer and watched as the others took their stations. The captain offered Riker the empty chair to his left and the commander eagerly accepted it.

"Half impulse, Ensign Tanner," the captain said with a purely professional tone. "Get within forty thousand kilometers and put her into standard orbit." All signs of the rowdy captain, who only moments ago permitted everyone to address him by his familiar name were now gone and Starfleet training had taken over.

"Aye, sir," the young human replied.

"Lieutenant Briar, open a channel and page Embassador Avech."

"Aye, sir," the young officer at tactical responded. A moment after punching in the sequence, he informed the captain of a response.

"On screen."

An elderly peach-skinned Cromebian wearing a large azure-colored robe appeared. "I'm not surprised to see you," he said. "Does this mean you're still considering our petition?"

"The Federation does not make decisions hastily," Lindenberg replied. "We plan to investigate this matter thoroughly before submitting an official evaluation. We have to determine what effect exposure to your people has had on the Riis. Have your people had further contact with them?"

"Strict actions have been taken to prevent any contact." Avech offered no elaboration and nervously averted his eyes.

"Two of our members, a Commander Riker and Lieutenant Commander Data, have been surgically altered to appear as Riis."

"Surgically?"

Lindenberg smiled and after raising a finger, turned and gestured for Riker to take over.

Riker stood, adjusting his tunic. "Greetings, Avech," he began, "I am Commander William Riker.

Data stepped from around the tactical console to stand directly behind his commanding officer.

The Cromebian leader gasped. "How can this be? "It's not possible!"

"We have been surgically altered to look like a Riis."

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data," the second officer added. "I am an android. Our medical officer altered our appearances so that we may interact with the Riis without alarming them. We wish to evaluate exactly how they have been affected by their exposure to your technology."

We realize that your people are unfamiliar with the concept of surgery," Riker took over again. "I don't fully understand how your people never developed the technology, giving your advancement in other areas. Our people have been using surgical methods for centuries, and we assure you that the alterations on myself and Commander Data are completely safe."

Nevichi leaned toward her captain and said, "Sir, might I suggest that my away team beams down now so we can discuss this matter face to face?" He nodded, and she sprang from her seat and approached the viewscreen. "Embassador Avech, if you wouldn't mind, I would be delighted to explain the concept of surgery to you in great detail. May our medical doctor and I beam down?"

"I would be delighted to welcome you," the Cromebian quickly responded with a boyish grin. "It's time for the evening meal. Why don't you join me for some reshka boruk?"

"Sounds delicious. A young Ferengi scientist would also like to join us as well."

Data could not tell if Nevichi was being polite or if she'd actually tried the dish before. Nonetheless, the first officer had conveniently placed herself into a situation most favorable for conducting an investigation.

"That is acceptable as well."

"Then it's settled," the captain said, clasping his hands. "Commander Nevichi, Dr. Rosenthal and Dr. Mij will be having dinner with you, while Riker and Data interact with the Riis."

"I'll look forward to your arrival," Avech said, looking lasciviously at Nevichi.

After Briar severed the communications link, Lindenberg left him in control. The captain then followed Data, Riker, and Nevichi onto the aft turbolift, and they returned to Transporter Room Two. On route, he summoned his chief medical officer, Dr. Amanda Rosenthal.

"Mr. Dewey," Lindenberg said, addressing the young ensign behind the transporter console, "Nevichi's away team will be beaming down to Brakinz."

Almost as if on cue, Dr. Rosenthal entered at that moment. She was young for a CMO, most likely in her early thirties, with shoulder-length auburn hair and a petite frame.

"Then I need you to scan for a secluded area in the mountains," Lindenberg continued. "We don't want any Riis witnessing Commanders Riker and Data's arrival."

Mij stepped forward proffering a data chip. "Ensign, this contains the necessary program to get past the interference."

"Thank you," Dewey replied, accepting the chip. He tapped in the coordinates for Nevichi's away team before nodding toward the first officer. "Avech is in his office. I'm beaming you directly there."

As Data watched Commander Nevichi, Mij, and Dr. Rosenthal step onto the transporter platform and beam down to Cromebia, he began an internal log.

_Commander Data's personal log: I believe my initial reaction to the Valiant crew to be at least partially erroneous. I have now observed members of this crew both off and on duty and have determined that, while some behave boisterously during their leisure time, they are competent officers. Clearly Captain Lindenberg is a different man while on the bridge than he is during off-duty time. His command style is completely different from Captain Picard's, but perhaps every bit as effective._

After accessing Mij' program, Dewey scanned the mountain region outside Brakinz. Dewey told them, "I've located a suitable beam-down site about two miles from the Riis village."

Data and Riker stepped onto the platform.

"Good luck," the captain said.

"Thank you," Riker said. "Hopefully, we won't need it."

The android glanced Riker's way before saying, "Energize."

As Alexander finished keying in the holodeck commands, the computer said, "_ Enter when ready."_ He turned toward his father, who only minutes ago had unsuspectingly returned from his duty shift, and said, "I think you're going to like this program."

"I suppose we're going to find ourselves in some nineteenth-century Earth combat," Lwaxana said.

Troi could sense that her mother was not as perturbed by the idea as she was trying to sound. "It's an adventure mother. We're the good guys. The object is to catch the bad guys."

Lwaxana smiled at her daughter. She had insisted on dressing the part before they came to the holodeck and was now wearing a nineteenth-century dress and a frilly hat.

"Who exactly are we supposed to catch?" Worf asked his son.

"Train robbers," Alexander replied, donning his hat. He stepped through the door. The others followed him onto the holodeck train.

As they sat down in facing seats, a man came down the aisle with a basket of fried chicken and cold lemonade. He was a tall, middle-aged man. "Would any of you like some finger food?" he asked, looking directly at Worf.

Worf glanced at his son and replied, "For the boy." He then turned to Deanna and she indicated she was not hungry with a shake of her head.

"I can think of something better I'd like to do with my fingers," Lwaxana said.

"Mother! He's only a hologram."

"I know that. You think I don't know that? Ever since your captain introduced me to Rex the bartender, I've grown rather fond of the pleasures a holographic image can provide."

"Please remember there is a minor present."

Lwaxana glanced at Alexander, who was beaming with amusement.

The vendor handed Alexander a sandwich, and Worf paid him from the nineteenth-century currency he had had replicated earlier. After graciously accepting the payment, the vendor left, appearing oblivious to Lwaxana's forwardness.

A couple of men in sombreros began laughing. "Come back here, and we'll show you what you can do with your fingers!" one of them said.

She raised an eyebrow flirtatiously at him. Turning to look at her daughter, she said, "You can catch train robbers, Deanna. I have something far better in mind." She stood and stepped toward the men.

"Mother!"

"They don't call it menage a Troi for nothing, dear."

As Deanna shook her head in dismay, her mother walked over and sat down between her two admirers. She began delighting in how they fussed over her, each trying to out do the other.

Suddenly, three figures burst in from the next car. They were wearing bandannas over their faces and pointing Winchesters at the passengers.

"Computer, freeze program!" Troi said, alarmed. She turned toward Worf's son. "Alexander, the Cromebians aren't the bad guys!"

The boy bowed his head to avoid making eye contact with Deanna or his father. He had created the now-frozen train robbers in images of Cromebians, one black and the other two peach skinned.

"Alexander," Worf snapped, "how did you learn what the Cromebians look like?"

"I accessed the file."

"That's not possible. Those files have security codes."

"Well, Lieutenant Barclay-"

"Lieutenant Barclay!" Worf grabbed his son by the arm and practically dragged him off the bench. "Computer, exit." The door opened and without saying anything to Deanna or her mother, though Alexander looked pleadingly back at the counselor, they left the holodeck.

"Computer, end program," Troi said, and the train was replaced by the three-dimensional grid of the holodeck.

Her mother walked over to her and said, "Well, I can't deny that Klingons are exciting."

Troi looked at her mother, trying desperately to hold back the laugh and not succeeding. Dammit, she needed to be serious at a time like this!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

After ordering a couple bowls of chili from the cafeteria replicator, Deanna Troi sat down at a booth with her mother. She had changed out of her Durango outfit and was now wearing a regulation Starfleet uniform. Trying to sense her mother's mood, Troi could not get past her mother's mental barrier. Quietly, they began eating and she was grateful that Mr. Homn wasn't present, ringing the gong with her mother's every bite. Yet, she found the silence unnerving.

"Mother, please say something. Tell me what's on your mind. Say anything! It's not like you to block your feelings from me."

Sighing, Lwaxana set down her spoon. "What would you have me say? You and Lieutenant Worf seem happy together. You know I've always liked Alexander. You'd make an excellent mother for him." Lwaxana paused, fighting back tears. "I just would like to know why you waited so long to tell me."

"We didn't really, Mother. Worf and I wanted to take things slowly. I was afraid that if I told you right away, you would push us to rush through our relationship, and I'm not so sure Worf would have stayed with me through that."

"Deanna, you know all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy."

"And married."

"Is that so wrong of me?"

"It's not so much your motivation that is wrong, but your method-"

_I haven't done so badly with my method, Little One, _Lwaxana thought to her daughter. _It won me your father._

_What has it gotten you since?_ Deanna thought back impulsively.

Lwaxana stood. "Well, if you feel that way, then maybe I should spend the remainder of my stay in my quarters. If you happen to change your mind, that's where I'll be." She walked away.

"Mother, I didn't mean it."

Her mother did not look back as she left the room. Troi contemplated going after her mother, but decided it would be best to allow Lwaxana time to calm down. _Maybe I was insensitive to her feelings by waiting too long to tell her," _she thought, questioning her true motivations for keeping her relationship with Worf a secret from her mother. What was she really afraid of?

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Barclay," Worf growled. He had just escorted his son back to their quarters and was now prepared for a confrontation with the engineer.

_"Lieutenant Barclay is in Main Engineering."_

Worf stepped onto the turbolift. "Deck Thirty-six." As the lift ascended, the Klingon mumbled angrily, not much feeling like handling this problem rationally. He realized that he probably should report this incident immediately to Captain Picard or Admiral Houston, _but_ his son was involved. He would interrogate Barclay first, then report the breach in protocol.

He found Lieutenant Barclay recalibrating a warp coil and barely refrained from pulling the man away from his task. "I need to speak with you about the holodeck program you gave Alexander."

Deactivating his tool, Barclay stood and fixed the Klingon quizzically. "I-I'm not sure what program you're referring to. You asked me not to help your son with holodeck programs anymore, so I haven't."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Alexander has told me that you showed him confidential files on the Cromebians."

"I did no such thing."

Worf held his breath and then let it out in a huge, seething puff. "Are you telling me that my son is lying-again?" He had been sure that Alexander had learned his lesson about lying years ago. If Alexander had not received access to the Cromebian files from Barclay, then who gave it to him?

The engineer looked away before admitting, "Well, there was this program that I created several months ago. I-they-" He looked at Worf again. "That was long before we knew there would be a problem with the Cromebian's petition."

"That is hardly an excuse, and you know it. I will have to report this matter to Admiral Houston."

"What will happen to me?"

"That is for Admiral Houston to decide," Worf replied

The Klingon's commbadge chirped and the captain said, "_Lieutenant Worf, you are wanted in a meeting inside Admiral Houston's conference room._"

Worf barely suppressed a growl before tapping his commbadge and stating, "Acknowledge." He turned toward the engineer. "We will deal with this matter later."

"Of course, sir. I shall remain in engineering until you need me."

When Admiral Houston had paged him a half hour ago to inform him that there would be another conference meeting, Picard had been most anxious to hear the reports on the Cromebians. He had spoken briefly with his chief medical officer already and Crusher's relating of her encounter with the Cromebian doctor was more than a little unsettling. Wondering if his chief engineer had experienced similar trouble with Redik, Picard entered the conference room and took a seat next to the admiral.

"I'm glad you all made it so quickly," Houston said to the group. "I'm still waiting to hear from the _Valiant_, but in the meantime, I thought it wise to assess the information we've gathered thus far." He turned toward Geordi. "Mr. LaForge?"

The chief engineer nodded, then stood and approached the forty-inch view screen. He keyed up an image of the Cromebian ship's engine. "For a mach engine, the Cromebian-designed engine is pretty sophisticated. It has three fuel tanks." He pointed to each on the diagram. "It runs on a fuel similar to petroleum, but is far more efficient. Nearly a tank was burned during their voyage to the Umayru system. With proper maintenance, this engine is capable of reaching mach seven."

Picard could hear the excitement in his chief engineer's voice. LaForge had definitely had a positive interaction with Redik.

"One major hindrance, though," LaForge continued, "is that it requires so much room to house it. The engine room makes up thirty-five percent of the ship. We must remember, however, that during the twentieth century and the first half of the twenty-first century before warp capability was invented, NASA of Earth never sent any crafts outside of the Sun solar system. We know that the Cromebians have traveled to the next solar system without any warp technology."

LaForge flicked off the viewer and took his seat on the other side of the admiral. "I've studied their chief engineer's log entries, too" he said as he handed a data padd to Houston. "I believe they could adapt quite readily to Federation technology."

"Perhaps in the engineering field," Crusher interrupted. She turned toward the admiral, fixing him apologetically. "Sorry sir, but they're not about to accept our standards of medical procedures."

"I suggest we do not offer them medical aid," Worf said.

"But is that ethically right?" the doctor countered.

LaForge had nodded at the Klingon's suggestion and added, "We can let them take advantage of warp technology, which is what they want anyway. We shouldn't demand that they make drastic cultural changes any more than they should impose their technology on the Riis."

"Yes, the parallels between us and the Cromebians, and the Cromebians and the Riis are quite astounding," Picard agreed. "The Prime Directive orders us not to interfere with the goings on of lesser developed cultures. We must never lose sight of that principle for the good of all involved. "But with this situation, how can we not get ourselves involved?" Geordi argued. "Within a relatively short time, the Cromebians might have developed warp capability on their own. The timing of the discovery of the Riis is purely coincidental. Perhaps it is true that the Cromebians should have been aware of these people. But can we fault them their ignorance? If we look back on our own history, can we honestly say that our ancestors always did the right thing when it came to relations with other cultures? It is because of our history that we felt the need to create the Prime Directive."

"There certainly is no precedent to follow in this matter," Houston said. "If we were to allow these people to join the Federation, while remaining naive to Federation medical technologies, would we really be doing them a favor? Before we present such an option to Starfleet Headquarters, we better have sound rationale to back it up."

"Admiral, if I may be so bold," Picard said. "Perhaps the Cromebians are attempting to advance their culture much faster than they can realistically handle. They want to explore the galaxy as Mr. LaForge has reported, but how are they going to react when they meet new life forms, whose beliefs and cultures are so very different from their own? From what Dr. Crusher tells me, they're not only unwilling to adapt Starfleet medical procedures, but they don't even want to acknowledge its existence."

"How would the Cromebians handle a possible interaction with hostile aliens?" Crusher asked. "If the Romulans were to attack them, the Cromebians would not fight back, because causing harm no matter the reason, is against their beliefs."

"Are we to assume," LaForge said, "that no Cromebian has ever demonstrated any violence, that they have no history of murders or rapes? I find that extremely hard to believe."

"Everyone is bringing up very relevant arguments," Houston said. "Clearly, both sides need addressing before a decision is made. Mr. LaForge, I do not have an answer to your question. Let us hope that Nevichi's and Riker's away teams learn the answer to that and many other questions I'm sure will arise. Please report any further observations to me immediately. I will present your findings and those of Nevichi's and Riker's away teams to Starfleet Headquarters as soon as I hear from the _Valiant_." He stood. "Until then, I wish you all a pleasant evening, and hope you will enjoy some of our facilities. Dismissed."

"Sir," Lieutenant Worf said, approaching the admiral as the others were exiting the room. "There is a pressing matter that I feel requires your immediate attention."

Houston did not look thrilled at the prospect of yet another problem to occupy his time. Nonetheless, Worf proceeded to tell him about the holodeck program his son created and Barclay's indirect involvement with it.

As he walked down the corridor away from the conference room, Picard thought about how he would spend the remainder of the evening. He could relax with a book, or he could practice a new tune on his flute. Unable to make up his mind, the captain headed to the transporter room and beamed aboard his ship. He exited the room, but walked no further than a few steps down the corridor when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jean-Luc," Lwaxana said, "could you be a dear and take a walk with me?"

Forcing a smile, Picard turned around and greeted the Daughter of the Fifth House. "Lwaxana, what are you doing here?"

The Betazoid smiled flirtatiously back at him and offered her arm for him to grasp. As they began walking, arm in arm, down the corridor, Picard knew exactly how he would be spending his evening.

"Your father has told me about the holodeck program you created," Houston said. He had brought Alexander Rozhenko into his office for an interrogation. "Would you please explain to me how you gained access to the Cromebian files?"

"Admiral Houston, sir, several months ago, Lieutenant Barclay created a program. He doesn't know, but I played the program." Lowering his gaze, Alexander added, "There was no security code attached."

"Does this program still exist?"

"I used it today to access the imagery of the Cromebians."

"Why did you choose to make your villains Cromebians?"

The boy shrugged, trying to sort out his feelings. "Because of them, I wasn't allowed on the station."

"Do you understand why we haven't been allowing civilians on the station?"

"No."

"Alexander, we have something called the Prime Directive. I'm sure you've heard of it. When dealing with other cultures, we must be very careful. If we influence change in another culture, then we risk destroying that culture. That's why the Prime Directive prohibits direct interaction with primitive people."

"Yes, I understand all that."

"Do you also understand that before we can allow a new planet to join the Federation, we must first thoroughly examine its people and determine whether they are truly ready to deal with our technology?"

"I guess, but why do you have to bar all civilians from the station while you decide about the Cromebians?"

Houston steepled his fingers. "Those reasons are complicated. I can tell you that it has to do with Cromebian customs. We're not sure yet whether their people can handle our multi-cultural society. It's not that using the Cromebians in your holodeck program is a bad thing, but you should not access files without permission."

"I'm sorry," Alexander said, desperately forcing tears back. "I wish I'd never created the program."

"I'll accept your regret this time if you promise to receive approval first in the future."

"Yes sir. What's going to happen to Lieutenant Barclay? Is he in a lot of trouble?"

"No. Mr. Barclay's file does not directly affect the Cromebians. Thank you, young man. You're dismissed. Your father can escort you back to the _Enterprise_." After the young Klingon left his office, Admiral Houston tapped the commlink on his console. "Counselor Troi, please come to my office immediately."

She acknowledged the order and arrived minutes later. "Admiral, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. I have an assignment for you."

The holodeck door opened, and Redik and Filio hesitantly entered the grid-like room. Counselor Troi followed them inside. Quietly, she watched as they reacted to the foreign room.

"I don't think Ie understand what you mean about this boy creating Cromebians. Are you saying that this room can actually create three-dimensional images that appear real?" Redik asked.

"Yes," Troi replied. "The computer can create any image it has on file."

"But how?"

"It is quite similar to our replicator technology. It creates whatever you request by converting energy into matter."

"Ah, yes," Filio said, "I had one of your replicated dinners earlier. It was a Vulcan dish-quite delectable."

"How do you feel about the boy using images of Cromebians without your foreknowledge?

Hesitantly, both aliens glanced at each other. "Personally, it does not bother me," Filio replied.

Redik nodded in agreement, saying, "This is a most fascinating technology. The more I learn about what your Federation can do, the more eager I am for my people to join your league."

"Really? I'm a bit surprised to hear that. Dr. Crusher apprised me, Dr. Filio, of your interaction with her in sickbay. Why is this technology, one used mostly for pleasure purposes, okay and life-saving techniques taboo?"

"Counselor," Filio said, taking affront, "our religion clearly forbids cutting into _any_ living creature. There can be no exception to that rule."

"Could we see other worlds with this room?" Redik asked.

Troi was a bit perturbed by the abrupt change of subject. "Yes," she said slowly. "Every world known to the Federation."

"Then show me the world you came from."

Deanna smiled. "Computer, Janaran Falls on Betazed."

Instantly, the grid walls were replaced by a floral scene and a large rock face with flowing water. Birds and other creatures called out around them, bringing an illusion of life.

"This is incredible!" Redik exclaimed as he turned full circle.

His companion walked up to a plant and touched it as though expecting its leaves to pass through his hand. "We have to build one of these in Brakinz, preferably near the hospital. It could help depressed patients."

"Not to mention that it would relieve physicians' stress," Redik added. He turned toward the counselor. "Can we venture closer to the waterfall? Or will we bump into the wall?"

"The holodeck is designed to give you the illusion of being able to walk as far as you like without ever bumping into the walls."

"But how?" both men asked in unison, then Redik added, "How is that possible?"

"Maybe you should speak to our chief engineer about that. He could explain it far better than I ever could."

Redik smiled. "Okay. I really like your Geordi LaForge anyway."

"I'm not surprised-He is advocating your cause." Troi didn't bother mentioning Crusher's opposition, nor her own increasing doubts.

"Really, Jean-Luc," Lwaxana said, wiping at her tears with the handkerchief he proffered.

They were now sitting in Ten-Forward under the ever-watchful eye of Guinan. The bartender had lingered over them for a while, ever eager to listen to their conversation. Picard, however, had dismissed her after she had brought them two hot Cromebian teas. The El Aurian had managed to make it quite a popular drink aboard the Enterprise.

"I don't know why I'm letting this upset me this much," Lwaxana continued.

"Your reaction is perfectly understandable," he replied.

"It's just that you would think a grown woman would have the decency to tell her own mother when she became involved in a serious relationship."

"I'm sure Deanna wanted to tell you."

Lwaxana stopped sobbing and in a slightly angry tone, said, "Then why didn't she?" She tossed the handkerchief on the table. "Did she think that I really hated Lieutenant Worf that much? I know I was a bit abrasive toward him at times, but...did I ever go out of my way to hurt him?" She began sobbing again. "The way they've hurt me now?"

Picard patted her on the arm, unsure how to comfort her. He understood how she felt, yet, he also understood his counselor's reasoning in not telling her mother right away. As a long silence passed between them, he came to realize a correlation between Troi's and Worf's relationship and that of the Cromebians with the Federation. Lwaxana, as unyielding as a mountain, could stand in their way as much as the Riis blocked the Cromebians from admission into the Federation. Yet, neither seemed deliberate. The key to both situations was awareness. In the latter, the Prime Directive precluded making the Riis aware of their situation, but what reason did Deanna really have in withholding her relationship with Worf from her mother?

"Exactly how many months ago did their relationship start?"

"About five I believe," he replied. "Lieutenant Worf was apparently interested in Deanna for some time before they became involved."

"Then there was some _persuasion_ involved?"

"I wouldn't exactly describe it in that way. Worf simply became interested, began showering Deanna with more attention, and soon, she shared his interest." Picard picked up his tea cup. "Why don't you drink some of your tea? It ought to make you feel better."

Lwaxana complied and took a couple sips of the warm brew before speaking again. "I'm being selfish, Jean-Luc. I know you're here on important Starfleet business. I know from rumors that a nearby planet has petitioned for entrance into the Federation. I can only guess, from everyone's strange behavior on the station, that something has gone terribly wrong."

"Lwaxana, I always knew you were a very bright woman, and knowing that, I can only assume that you also realize that I cannot share any details about the Cromebian's petition with you. At least, not at this time."

Lwaxana smiled flirtatiously. She was one of the very few people in the galaxy who could _really_ make Jean-Luc Picard nervous. He smiled back as he lifted his tea cup to take another sip.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Commander Riker and Commander Data materialized inside a barren cave about two kilometers from the Riis village. Walking at a normal pace, they made their way in the dark toward the village. Data hoped the Riis would immediately believe that they were travelers from a distant village. Fortunately, the fact they were arriving at nighttime would not dispel their religious beliefs.

As they drew near, Data heard children laughing and soon a woman hanging clothes came into view. She was a buxom woman with short brown hair. She wore a long brown dress with a rope-like belt tied around her waist. Gasping as she spotted them, the woman dropped the dress she had been about to hang and took several steps backwards.

"We mean you no harm," Riker said and the universal translator immediately translated so the Riis could understand.

"Who are you?" she asked, still quite leery. Her three children had stopped their play to gape at the newcomer. All wore the same style of dresses as their mother, although Data believed one of them was a male child. From their dress wear, Data was able to make two possible conclusions: They were a conservative people as well as an egalitarian society.

"My name is Riker and my companion here is Data. We have ventured far to come to your village. Our people are seekers of knowledge. We wish to learn about your people, how you live, what you believe."

The woman turned toward her children and said, "Get inside the cavern now!" The children appeared ready to protest, but when their mother fixed them sternly, they hastily ran inside.

"How is it that you've survived this long journey?" the woman asked them.

"We found refuge along the way," the android answered. "There are many caverns in the mountainsides suitable for bedding down, so we slept during full light and hunted and traveled during the night."

"Where is your gear?"

Data quickly processed an answer that sounded logical. "A creature entered our cavern as we slept and we did not have time to gather our possessions in our haste to escape."

The woman wiped her hands on her apron and stepped forward, holding her right hand up, fingers spread. Assuming it was some sort of greeting, Data also raised his hand and pressed it against hers. Riker followed suit. "I am Uneua," she told them. "I welcome you to the village of Riis. We do not have much, but what we have, I offer to share."

"We thank you for your kindness," Riker replied, "but we actually came to speak with your leader. Is he available?"

"I am not sure. Our leader is Krag. I will take you to his cave and if he is not in meditation, he will most likely welcome you." She turned, glancing momentarily at the cavern her children had entered, before pointing in another direction. "Krag resides about a half a kilometer in that direction." She began walking, and Riker and Data fell into step beside her. "Your arrival is very coincidental," Uneua commented.

"How so?" Riker implored.

"Six nights ago, two of our people returned from a venture of their own. They discovered a rather large and unusual village on the other side of the mountains. Perhaps you encountered it during your journey?"

The android wondered if it wouldn't be best for them to feign ignorance, because they didn't want to risk revealing too much to Uneua.

"We were frightened by some huge flying monsters," Data lied. "So we avoided that area and headed toward your village."

Riker nodded almost unnoticeably to show that he was willing to play along with the story Data was creating.

Data noticed that Uneua seemed unperturbed by the knowledge of other people. He wondered if other Riis were reacting the same way. Recalling Dr. Filio's reaction to Federation medical technology, he realized the irony of that possibility.

"Hmm, our two travelers encountered the same creatures and you would not believe what happened to them! I'm not sure I believe it myself and I have known Earon and Murten for a very long time. I will let Krag tell you the story. He is the wisest among us. He has been meditating thrice as much lately, trying to interpret the meaning of Earon and Murten's experience with the flying creatures and the villagers across the mountain. Maybe today, he has discovered an answer."

"Uneua, if these flying creatures do exist," Riker began, "are you frightened by them?"

"They would be creatures of Hazeus. How can I not be frightened of them?"

"Yet you seem so calm talking about them," Riker observed.

"That is, sir, because I do not believe in them."

Data furrowed his brow. "Then can we only conclude that you also do not believe what we are telling you?"

"That is for Krag to decide," she replied, dismissing the subject.

They past several caverns and came upon one with another woman, perhaps ten years younger and who had long black hair, standing in the entranceway peering out at them as they walked by. "Ala, go back inside," Uneua snapped. "You need to tend to Earon. Your children need your full attention."

"Who are these strangers you bring into our village?" Ala asked, not moving.

"They are from a far away village. Krag will deal with them. You needn't worry about things that do not concern you. Now go back inside!"

After the younger woman retreated, Data asked, "That woman, is she the wife of one of your travelers?"

"She is," Uneau replied and after a long pause added, "also the cause of our hardship and the reason her husband and his brother ventured into the village of these so-called flying monsters."

"How did she cause your people hardship?" Riker asked.

"Krag will explain." Data could detect bitterness in Uneau's voice. They neared another cavern and Uneau came to an abrupt halt. "You will wait here, while I summon our leader." She disappeared inside the cave and kept Data and Riker waiting for several minutes. When she returned, she simply said, "He will see you now," before wandering off back in the direction they had come.

Data watched her curiously for a moment. Obviously, she wanted to get back to her young children. Riker tapped the android on the arm, and Data turned to follow his superior into the cavern.

They found a frail elderly man with a long beard, sitting on an outcrop and holding a long stone staff. He had his eyes closed, and Data wondered if the man had fallen asleep.

"Come no closer," Krag suddenly ordered. "Both of you, state your names and the reason you have ventured into my village."

Data and Riker favored one another with a look of surprise before Riker spoke.

"I am Riker and my companion is known as Data. We are explorers. We traveled from a village called _Valiant_ to learn more about your people."

"I am curious," Data said. "How did you know there were two of us?"

"You are standing in the ring."

Data and Riker both looked down at their feet. "Data, do you notice anything?" the first officer asked.

"There is a barely discernable thin white ring about four meters in diameter around us, sir," the android replied. "Quite possibly, your eyes are incapable of seeing it without proper lighting. I see nothing, however, that would indicate how the circle aids Krag in determining when someone enters, or how many someones enter. If you would like me to further investigate-"

"Enough Data." Riker returned his attention to the Riis leader. "Uneua said that you could tell us how a woman among you named Ala caused your people hardship."

The Riis leader finally opened his eyes and leaning against his staff, stood. "You will follow me."

The abrupt order surprised the android, especially since Krag, at least on the surface, seemed to be ignoring Riker's inquiry. Would Krag provide them with any information about Ala, or was the elderly man leading them into a trap? Data decided they had no choice, but to do as Krag insisted.

Slowly, Krag limped deeper into the cave, leading the Starfleet officers through a maze of stone corridors. After a few minutes, they came across a room dimly lit by two torches setting on either side of the entryway. At the other end of the cavern, two statues, approximately ten meters tall, stood. Krag dipped his staff into the torch to his left, and to Data's astonishment, its tip easily ignited into a yellow-orange flame. Raising his staff high, Krag stepped closer to the statues. The faces of the statues became visible in the brighter light. Although their faces were identical to the Riis, the bodies were completely foreign with four long furry legs and sharp talons on each of their sixteen toes. Their puffed-out chests seemed to warn anyone who approached them that they were not to be trifled with. Around their necks, hung gold medallions. Data noticed an inscription on each, but not yet able to read the Riis language, he could not decipher a meaning from them. He decided to make a point of studying their language and filed the inscription for further analysis.

Krag knelt on one knee before the statues and chanted, "O-mar-tu, O-mar-tu," several times. "O' Powerful One, guide me in this venture, so I may do your bidding."

As Krag continued his prayer, Data spotted a yellow-orange beetle-like insect scurrying across the ground several meters in front of him. The android managed to watch its progress and analyze its behavior while continuing to pay rapt attention to Krag's worship. The bug followed a crooked path like a drunkard taking a sobriety test. Data had a tricorder hidden under his cloak, but he knew he didn't dare whip it out for fear Krag would turn toward him and see the device. So he continued to make the best analysis of the tiny creature as possible with his eyes. Eventually, the beetle disappeared behind a crack in the stone wall.

Riker obviously had not noticed the insect as he watched Krag with unwavering fascination.

Krag stood and faced them. "Omartu will permit me to talk freely with you about Ala's deed and the events surrounding Earon's journey. Daeniits was furious when Ala ended a pregnancy two months ago. Termination of a life, no matter how young or old, is strictly forbidden. Only Daeniits can decide when it is time for one to die."

"Who is this Daeniits?" Riker asked.

"He is the One who brings fertility," the leader replied with obvious affront. "Without him, all would whither and die. It is his anger toward Ala that has brought us a poor crop this season. Several have died from the hunger."

"What purpose does killing many serve in showing anger against the death of only one?"

"That is not for mere Riis to understand. It is Daeniits' bidding, and we must abide by it. Since his wife brought about the hardship, Earon felt it was his responsibility to bravely venture out into Hazeus' land in search of fertile ground. I quite agreed. Only he had a chance of soothing Daeniits' anger. So two weeks ago, he, along with his younger brother Murten, headed due west. I had my doubts that we would ever see them again, but I knew they were our only hope. We will all perish soon if we don't find enough food."

"Earon and his brother did return, though?"

"Yes, everyone was quite surprised when the brothers came strolling into the village. A celebration broke out in their honor-one that quickly transformed into shock and disbelief. The tales they told, what sane Riis could believe any truth in them?"

"You speak of the story of the flying monsters?" Data asked. "Uneau told us of their existence during the walk over here, but she did not supply us with any details. She insisted that we receive that information directly from you."

Krag nodded. "That is as I wish it. Omartu does not want the villagers discussing these beasts among themselves. They are creatures of Hazeus and should be highly feared. Speaking of them may serve as a summoner. We cannot risk facing a battle with creatures we do not know how to combat." He turned and pointed at the statues. "These serve as barriers against Hazeus and His demons. They are the sacred monuments of Omartu and Daeniits, the god of fertility. It is safe to speak freely here-and only here-about what we know of Hazeus' world.

"Earon came to me and spoke of what his wife had done," Krag continued. "I knew immediately that the journey he proposed was our only hope of reestablishing good faith with Daeniits. Our people are dying, Data, because Daeniits is unhappy. Earon took this journey, he and his brother, and they failed miserably. They did not bring back news of fertile land. No, they brought back the horrors of Hazeus and His minion. We are doomed! We most surely won't last another year."

"Have you thought of sending anyone in the opposite direction?" Riker asked.

"Earon is too weak," Krag replied as though no one else could possibly make the trip. "He would not survive another day in Hazeus' world." Krag furrowed his brow for a moment in deep concentration. "But you come from that direction. Tell me, what is the land like in your village?"

Neither Data nor Riker had an immediate response to that question. They could not tell Krag what the leader wanted to hear, because they had no guarantee himself that the land was fertile. Yet Krag thought they had come from that area so they couldn't tell the elderly Riis they didn't know what the land was like.

"If I were to tell you that the land in our village was so fertile that our people ate heartily at every meal," Data said, choosing his words carefully, "would your people soon arrive in droves to conquer our village? For the safety of our people, I am not at liberty to tell you anything about our land."

Riker favored his subordinate with a look of relief, obviously satisfied with Data's story.

"That is a sad, but wise choice," Krag conceded, bowing his head. "Anyway, Earon and Murten's experience in the demon village was very traumatic. One of the bipedal demons forced them inside a flying demon and escorted them to the evil village. The details of what happened there are still very sketchy, because Earon and Murten, quite understandably, are still in shock over the experience. How they survived and why Hazeus let them go only Omartu knows."

An elderly Riis, out of breath, rushed into the room. Data noticed two things simultaneously: Krag appeared disturbed by the other man's arrival and the elder Riis looked overly excited and frightened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Krag demanded, pounding his staff on the floor. "Torque, you were ordered never to set foot in this room again."

"And I never would have if it weren't so urgent," Torque replied, staring at the leader's feet. "Earon has returned to a fully conscious state. He has asked to speak with you, Krag." He glanced nervously at Data and Riker, fixing them quizzically. He seemed eager to say something to the visitors, but did not speak out of obvious fear of his leader.

"You will help our visitors find a cavern to bed down in for the day," Krag said, dismissing Torque. The leader beat the tip of his staff against the cavern wall until the flame extinguished. "While _I_ tend to Earon."

The leader slowly ambled out of the room and Data, Riker, and Torque followed him through the maze, making sure to stay far enough behind so Krag could not hear what they said.

"I am Data," the android said.

"Riker," the first officer said.

"It is good to meet the both of you and to learn, from your appearance, that there are others out there thriving. It gives me hope that my people will one night find the fertile land they seek."

"We have traveled a far distance from a place called _Valiant," _Data informed the Riis.

"Would you mind telling us why your leader has banned you from the room with the statues?" Riker asked.

"Because I am responsible for the famine."

Riker was taken aback by this news, but quickly recovered his composure. "We were told that a woman named Ala was responsible for the hardship among your people."

"I am the doctor who performed the abortion."

"Really? Then you are viewed as a murderer?"

The elderly doctor bowed his head in shame by way of an answer.

Data wondered why they had not considered the probability that Ala's doctor would share her blame, since it was so obvious that Ala could not have performed her own abortion. "Would we be correct in assuming that you have been ostracized by all your people?"

"Far worse than that, sir. I have been forced to perform menial tasks for the remainder of my nights. Grogs are more fortunate than I."

Data fixed the elderly Riis quizzically and asked, "Grogs?"

"Begging, scavengers, thieves. They squander for their living, taking what others work hard for. I am lucky the villagers haven't thrown me out to Hazeus' demons for what I've done. But they are naive to blame our hardship on my act."

"How have you arrived at this conclusion?"

"I am one of the very few, but growing, among us who have become enlightened. We see the sun for what it is: a glowing orange ball that warms the day and nurtures life, not destroy it. Before Ala's abortion, I had performed two others in the past three years. Yet two years ago, my people were enjoying a bountiful crop. No one suspected what I had done. The women who I had performed these abortions for will never come forward and admit it. You see, terminating a pregnancy is not only forbidden in the Riis village, but she who ends a new life is considered worse than dead. She becomes a _Sharannai, _which means 'the lowered one.' Until Ala confessed to having had an abortion, tales of_Sharannai_ were considered myths. Who in their right mind would defy Daeniits?" Torque bowed his head once again in shame. "Now there are two of us."

"You do not believe that your action was the direct cause of your people's hardship, and yet, you seem to feel shame," Data pointed out. "You speak in contradictions. You say you are enlightened about a nurturing sun, and yet, you still fear the demon Hazeus."

"Do you not understand, dear fellows, that it does not matter whether my act is directly responsible, or if Daeniits even exists to be angered." Torque clenched his fists. "I took another life! For that, I am deeply ashamed. I deserve no less than the punishment I have received."

"Torque, what do you really believe?" Riker asked.

"I believe we set our own destinies and that I have made mine. There is no Hazeus out there in the enlightened world." He clutched his chest. "He lives within here. Every man is his own demon, or his own ally. If I were to tell any of my neighbors what I believe, I would surely be put to fodder."

They reached Krag's throne room and stepped outside. Torque looked toward the sky and said, "We must hurry! It will be light soon!" He quickened his step, heading west, and Riker and Data followed him.

"I do not understand," the android said, keeping up with the doctor's strides. Riker lagged only slightly behind. "If you do not believe in the demons, then why the urgency?"

"I run not in fear of demons," the Riis exclaimed, fixing Data with bewilderment, "but rather in fear of how my own people would treat me if they knew I do not share their beliefs."

Data chose his words very carefully, thinking about the many unknown entities the _Enterprise_ had encountered. "My people have battled many creatures, the nature of which have been highly enigmatic."

"Are you saying demons do exist?"

"I have no absolute proof whether they do or do not exist. However, I do know that there is both good and evil in the world."

Torque slowed his pace, and Riker, somewhat out of breath, eventually caught up with them. "Your cavern is just over that hill," Torque said, pointing. "You're probably hungry. I could give you a portion of the stew I made for my dinner this evening, and then tomorrow help you gather enough rations."

"That is very kind of you," Riker said. "We appreciate your hospitality."

Torque laughed heartily. "You are the first person to refer to me as kind in over two weeks. People don't refer to me as anything-not anymore."

They descended the hill, and Torque led Riker and Data inside a small cavern. Torque pointed to a small opening about three feet in diameter. "You will find some bed roll inside there. I have to go now before the light comes. I will return tomorrow night." The elderly doctor made a hasty retreat.

Neither needing sleep, nor sharing the Riis' fear of the light, Data did not bother to remove the bed roll from the hole. Instead, he removed his tricorder from underneath his animal-skin jacket and began scanning the cavern walls.

Riker obviously had decided to forgo sleep as well, at least for a while, because he began exploring deeper into the cavern. Glancing at his superior as Riker walked further away, Data wondered how far into the mountain the cavern went. Perhaps it went all the way through and there was an opening on the other side. It was possible, even likely, that it also forked with other caverns. It could be easy for one not familiar with the caverns to get lost in the maze.

An insect, like the one Data had seen earlier in the statue room, flew out from a crevice, nearly striking Data in the face before zooming outside toward the dawning sky. Several others followed, and curious, Data stepped outside to watch the growing number of bugs gathering in the fresh light. Some of them began making a droning sound and flew in circles around a small area. Data scanned them with his tricorder, intrigued by the results.

He tapped his commbadge, which was disguised as a pendant. "Data to Commander Riker."

A few seconds passed before the first officer responded. "_Riker here,_" came his voice.

"Sir, I have discovered something that may be of significant interest to you. A colony of aerial insects dwell in the Riis' caverns. Apparently, they come out at first light and collect energy from Cromebia's sun in much the same manner as most plants collect energy through photosynthesis. I believe these tiny creatures are the procreators of all plant life inside the caverns."

_"I'm on my way. Contact Nevichi and let her know our status."_

"Aye, sir. Data out." He then summoned Commander Nevichi. "Sir, we have successfully integrated with the Riis. They are currently all seeking refuge in their caverns due to the rising sun."

"_How have they reacted to the Cromebians_?"

"Some perceive the Cromebians as a myth, while others view it as an portentious sign. I have not attempted to correct any of them in any way." He went on to tell her about the insects. By the time he finished, Riker had joined him.

"_Good. Keep us apprised of your situation whenever possible. Nevichi out."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Commander Nevichi, Dr. Rosenthal, and Mij had been on their way to an early morning meeting with Ambassador Avech when Commander Data had paged them.

Nevichi eyed Rosenthal, who said, "I'm ready for this meeting if you are."

The commander nodded and then knocked on the embassador's door.

"You may enter," came the elderly Cromebian's voice and Nevichi opened the door to find the man sitting in the middle of a rather large quilt. Other than some floral decorations on the wall, the vast room was empty. The first officer eyed the Cromebian ambassador quizzically. How could this man lead an emerging technological race if he led such a simple life?

"Good morning, Ambassador Avech," Nevichi said. "This is our chief medical officer, Dr. Amanda Rosenthal, and this is Dr. Mij. He is the Ferengi scientist I told you about."

"It is good to meet you all. Come, sit," Avech beckoned, patting the quilt. "It will be time for briska soon. You should realize that it is an honor that I have permitted you to join me during such an occasion." The Starfleet officers and the Ferengi sat down on the quilt before Avech continued. "I am enjoying briska this morning to help me prepare for the task of convincing your Starfleet that my people are worthy of joining your ranks."

"Isn't briska some sort of tea?" the Ferengi asked.

"Mij!" Nevichi said with clenched teeth.

"Quite all right, Commander," Avech said. "After all, your friend is correct. Briska is a tea, but not like any you'd find on your Federation starships. Briska has special soothing powers and yet it cannot be classified as a drug. One cup of briska is rich in all the vitamins a Cromebian needs to get him through the day."

Nevichi raised an eyebrow. "Curious, as to whether it would be an adequate diet supplement for other species."

A servant stepped into the room with a pitcher and three glasses.

"Well, now is your chance to find out. Why don't you whip out-" Avech pointed at Nevichi's belt, "-one of those-things, and find out."

The first officer removed her tricorder. "This instrument is called a tricorder," she said as she accepted her glass from the servant and began scanning the tea. "Hmm...it is indeed rich in many vitamins." She took a sip.

"If this tea is as soothing as you say it is," Rosenthal began, "perhaps a daily serving could preclude the need for certain drugs." She indicated her desire to read the tricorder scan to Nevichi, and the commander handed the instrument to her.

"One day, you must share with us how you make this delicious tea," Nevichi said. "But for now, we better end the preamble. I must inform you that I spoke with Commander Data only a moment before joining you. He and Commander Riker have convinced the Riis that they are natives of this planet."

Avech nodded, though his expression was a bit distant. "And that is good?" Worry creased the lines around his eyes.

"It is neither good nor bad at this point. We must establish communication with the Riis without causing any additional harm. Until they have fully assessed the situation among the Cromebians, we cannot pass judgment."

"Drink!" Avech raised his glass. "Drink your tea, and then let us move on to the reception hall so I may introduce you to my council. We shall share our morning meal."

"I hope the reception hall has chairs," Mij whispered to Nevichi.

Having heard the Ferengi, the Cromebian laughed. "It does."

Nevichi nudged Mij, nearly causing him to spill his drink, and as she often did, she wondered why she put up with him.

Commander Data had meticulously watched the indigenous insects for more than a half hour. Their behavior was quite fascinating. Each spent several minutes circling in the direct sunlight literally collecting the sun's rays before heading back inside the cavern only to be replaced by an equal number. Data continued to calculate their movements, how long they remained outside, how long before they returned. As an android, he could easily discern the minute differences of each individual insect and calculated that on average, each insect spent three-point-four minutes before returning to collect more sunlight.

Then after thirty-seven minutes, several of the bugs suddenly fell down supine. Data scanned them with his tricorder, discovering that they had expired. He could not, however, determine the cause of their death.

"Commander!" he said and Riker, who had been pacing along the path scanning the area, returned to the android's side. Data pointed to the lifeless creatures. "I am unable to determine the cause of their death. However, I have accumulated sufficient data to determine that the decreasing numbers among the insect population is directly responsible for the decreasing crop growth in the area."

"Data, collect some of these bugs so we can have them beamed aboard the_Valiant_ for more thorough testing.

"Aye sir." Data picked up the dead insects and carried them inside the cavern. He found a small cloth among the items Torque had left for them and wrapped the specimens inside it.

All over the cavern floor, he noticed many more dead insects.

He tapped his commbadge. "Data to _Valiant_."

"_Lindenberg here_," came the captain.

"Sir, I have discovered a colony of aerial insects, which are directly responsible for the plant growth among the Riis civilization. These insects are dying from a cause I have as yet been unable to determine. Permission to beam a few of the expired specimens up."

_"Permission granted. However, we must take every precaution to first determine that they do not contain a communicable disease. Have them beamed directly to science lab one. I will instruct Lieutenant Quartermane to immediately place them in a quarantine field."_

An hour later, Lieutenant Quartermane came to brief Captain Lindenberg in his ready room. "Commander Data's initial assessment was quite accurate, sir," Quartermane said. He was a tall human in his late thirties with longish dark hair. "The bugs living in the mountain region are providing the plant life with the necessary carbons to thrive. But the bugs themselves are suffering from a viral disease that, if left untreated, will kill off all these bugs in no more than a month or two. Fortunately, I do not believe this disease is transmutable to other creatures."

"Is the virus similar to any on file, Lieutenant?" Lindenberg asked.

"No. I'm afraid I could look at a trillion viruses before I saw another one remotely like this one. If we are to find a cure, we will need to thoroughly search the area for a source."

"Agreed." The captain tapped his commbadge. "_Valiant_ to Commander Riker."

"_Riker here_."

"Commander, we have the results of the tests Quartermane ran." He went on to explain what the lieutenant had just told him. "I need you and Commander Data to search for a possible source. But Commander, you must remember to be circumspect."

_"Understood."_

"Once we extract the causing agent from the source we should be able to determine a cure," Quartermane said.

Fortunately, Data was able to discover the source of the virus rather quickly. It bred in the only plant life left thriving. They picked several flowers and stems and had them beamed up to the _Valiant_ for analysis. Afterward, Riker decided to sleep for a few hours so he would be rested enough to talk with the natives once nightfall came.

Nevichi had expected the Cromebians to want to talk about their petition for Federation membership. Yet contrarily, they seemed more interested in what humans referred to as "small talk." When the commander even attempted to broach the subject of the on-going delegation, Ambassador Avech brushed her off with a shrug before continuing his prattle about the wonders of his homeland. His three council advisors said very little during the conversation, only providing a detail here and there to Avech's story, obviously meant to heighten their guests' interests in the mundane story. She found these people most illogical. None of them seemed to want the same thing! She began to wonder if the petition was a universal decision or simply a plot thought up by a group of scientists.

The aliens presented one dish of food after another as some part of a Cromebian ritual. Most of the indigenous delicacies were delicious, but the commander had overstuffed herself. How would the Cromebians react if she refused to sample the next dish they brought out to her?

Mij leaned toward her and whispered, "Marie, if they offer us any more, I'm going to have to ask my tailor to make me a whole new wardrobe."

She raised a hand, warning him to be quiet. She glanced at Dr. Rosenthal, giving her colleague a non-verbal order to again try to broach the subject of medicine.

Rosenthal wiped her mouth with her napkin and took her cue. "Ambassador Avech, this has been a most delicious meal. I do hope you won't take offense by my saying that I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

Avech chuckled. "I am glad to hear that," he said. "I was beginning to believe that there was no end to your appetite."

"Here, here," one of the council members, Meldenz, agreed, pushing his plate away. He was a stout, black Cromebian. He had been the one of the three advisors to speak up the most and struck Nevichi as a venerable old man.

"I don't understand."

"On Cromebia, it is considered bad manners to stop offering food before one's guests have had their fill," the ambassador explained. "Now that we are finished eating, I will have my servants clear the table, and we can finally get on with business."

"Am I to assume," Nevichi began, "that it is also bad manners to talk over business during a meal?"

"Indeed." Avech tapped a buzzer on the corner of the table, and a moment later, his two servants returned to clear the table for them. Other than the clinking of dishes, silence pervaded the room until the table was cleaned and the servants had left.

"What, if anything, do you plan to do about the Riis?" Nevichi asked bluntly.

"Our people are quite curious by nature," Avech replied. "Some will demand that we study the Riis unrelentingly. However, my council members and I have come to a mutual agreement. Strict laws will be enforced against direct interference into the Riis' way of life. We will not force technology upon them. Anyone who attempts to do so will be punished accordingly. I have assigned Meldenz to handle this matter directly. He will inform the general public of all the points regarding this new law. Valdik and Larno-." Avech nodded toward his other advisors. "-will serve as coordinators between myself and Meldenz. My main responsibility is toward you, or rather the Federation, in achieving an arrangement that will be beneficial to both sides. We don't wish to simply take your technology. It is our hopes to become contributing members in your Federation. Some of our young people even aspire to become Starfleet officers someday."

Nevichi studied Avech's face, looking for any sign that his words were sincere. He stared back at her with strained determination. "I will convey this information to my superiors. In the meantime, Dr. Rosenthal would like permission to meet with some of your most revered medical doctors."

"We sent our best doctor to your star station."

"Yes. I'm sure Dr. Filio is highly regarded among your people. My people, however, have reached the conclusion that we shouldn't make a final decision on your petition based on interaction with only one of your doctors and one of your scientists. We have decided to take a broader approach."

"Very well. I will arrange it. If your stay here is to be an extended one, perhaps you would like it if I assigned you guest quarters."

"Thank you. We would appreciate that very much."

While Riker still slept, Data wandered quietly in search of something that would help him learn more about the cave dwellers and stumbled on a library. During the remaining hours of light, the android studied the numerous books he found, and through them, learned much about the history of the Riis. Some of the texts dated from way back, perhaps even as much as a thousand years. Data perused a few books until he had grasped the written language. Although they were all written by hand, their authors had taken great care in sustaining accurate details. They told of the people who had lived there, what they had believed, what their roles were in the family and in the society. Though the Riis had never advanced technologically, they were by no means primeval. Despite their many superstitions, these people had developed some advanced skills, such as basic surgeries. Torque had spoken of the abortions he had performed, while the writings also revealed their knowledge of several life-saving procedures

_Interesting_, Data thought as he marvelled at how a society could advance in one way and not in others. The Cromebians perplexed him even further in those regards. He knew that it was wrong to judge a group of people based on their cultural beliefs, but then philosophy had been his most difficult subject at the Academy.

He made his way back to their cavern at the first sign of dusk and awoke Riker. The commander barely had time to rub the sleep from his eyes when they were greeted by the elderly doctor.

"Good evening," Torque said. "I do hope you are well rested."

"I've slept on more comfortable beds, but I'll be fine," Riker replied. "Would it be possible for us to speak with Earon today? Our people sent us out to explore, and we are expected to return as quickly as possible with knowledge of the world. If Earon is willing to speak with us, he could greatly reduce the time of our journey."

"I cannot take you there. I am no longer permitted to go into the heart of the village. I will tell you how to get to his cavern, though."

"I believe we passed it on our way to see Krag," Data said. "A woman named Ala was standing just outside a cavern door."

"Yes. Ala is Earon's wife. He is convalescing inside their cave. Might I suggest that you offer Ala one of your possessions, preferably something edible if you can spare it. That would probably increase your chances of getting to see Earon."

"Thank you for the advice," Riker said. He stood and began folding the bedroll.

Fortunately, they had brought along replicated rations and could pass some of those off as food substances coming from another part of this world. Riker wondered if it were customary in this culture to invite oneself to breakfast, if that someone were providing the food for that meal.

Once he had gathered enough food for several people, Riker gestured for Data to follow him outside. When they reached the cavern of Earon, they found Ala sweeping. They could see her two small children sitting at the table behind her. There was no food on the table.

"Hello, dear lady," Riker began. He gestured toward himself and then his companion. "We are Riker and Data. We arrived in your village only last night. If you will permit us to speak with your husband for a few minutes, we can offer you food in return."

Ala eyed them suspiciously, but her gaze landed on the folded cloth Riker was holding. It contained food, and she obviously knew it. "He is not well. . ."

"We promise not to upset him in any way."

Ala placed her broom against the wall. "What would you have to talk about with a man you've never even met?"

"We are travelers from a far away village. He has seen things we have not. If you allow us to talk with him about the journey he took, we can shorten our own journey and begin our trip back to our own people."

"We miss our wives children," Data added.

Ala glanced back at her own children, and they stared back at her with hungry, pleading faces. "All right," she said, "but only for a few moments. And only one of you can see him. Your friend can wait out here." She reached out to grab the food, and Riker graciously handed it over to her. "My children will eat while you speak with him." She brought the bundle over to the table and opened it up between her children. She grabbed a biscuit and said, "For Papa."

She led Riker into a smaller room. On the bed lay a man burning with fever, and Riker wondered if he was too delirious to speak let alone have a conversation. Ala bent toward him and said gently in his ear, "Earon you have a visitor. He wants to talk with you about your journey. He has brought food in exchange." She placed the bisquit in his hand. "Do you feel well enough to speak for a few minutes?"

Earon opened his eyes and struggled to a sitting position. He brought the bisquit to his face and sniffed. Nibbling at it for a moment, he seemed to be considering whether he liked the flavor. After a moment, he tossed it aside. "Thank you," he barely managed. "I am sure it's delicious, but. . ."

"I understand," Riker said. "I won't disturb you for long, but I need to know about the people you encountered. Did they frighten you?"

"Yes. We took them for demons of Hazeus."

"And now?"

"Now I'm no longer sure. They took us in, gave us food, clean clothes, and they tended my wound. I would have lost my arm if it were not for their medical attention. And yet while we were there, they made my brother and I stay inside a room. They would not let us wander their village. I was too sick to be inclined to leave my bed. However, my brother. . ." Earon faltered, closing his eyes to rest for a moment.

"Maybe they were as frightened of you as you were of them," Riker suggested.

Earon snapped his eyes open. "That is impossible! Hazeus' demons are afraid of nothing. I warn you to head back to your village. Do not venture into the village of Hazeus!" He fell into a coughing fit, and his face began to redden.

"You must go now!" Ala ordered. "Can't you see that you are upsetting him?"

"I'm sorry," Riker offered.

Ala would have none of it as she screamed, "Go!"

Riker backed out of the room and without a word, gestured for Data to come with him as he passed. It was time to contact Captain Lindenberg again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"Thank you, Counselor," Redik said as they stepped out of the holodeck, "for allowing Dr. Filio and I to take up some of your time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Troi replied. "Many of my patients find their holo programs quite relaxing, as I'm sure many Cromebians would as well. Would you like me to accompany you along the way to your quarters."

"No, thank you, my dear. I believe we've taken up enough of your time. I'm sure you have other patients who need you."

"Very well, but if you have any other problems, I'm available to help you through them. I look forward to seeing the both of you again."

Both Cromebians nodded their thanks and watched as the Starfleet officer walked away. Once she was out of sight, Filio leaned toward his colleague and said, "I think it's time for a private conference."

Deanna went straight to Worf's quarters and sitting on his sofa, she took her shoes off to make herself at home. Worf went to the replicator and ordered her a hot chocolate. He knew it was the one thing that would help her relax. As he brought the drink to her, he asked of her, "How did the Cromebians react to the holodeck?"

"Thank you," she said, accepting the hot chocolate. After taking a sip, she replied, "Better than I expected-better than they should have considering Filio's reaction in sickbay."

Worf sat down beside her and taking her feet into his lap, began massaging them. "Perhaps that is a good sign. They could use holodecks to aid them in learning of other cultures before they visit them."

"I hope you're right. They seem so eager to join and yet so naive about what that would mean for their people. I've never felt such mixed emotions about anything before. A part of me wants to see them admitted to the Federation, while the other part of me worries that their exposure to any technology more advanced than their own may have devastating consequences."

"They are too peaceful by nature," the Klingon added. "If they are to become members of the Federation and members of Starfleet, how will they react to hostile aliens during battle? Will they cower and allow themselves to be fired at rather than harm another living being? What little we've already gathered on the Riis, I'd give them greater odds of surviving in a space battle than the Cromebians."

"But they have their own superstitions, Worf. They haven't even evolved to the point of developing any sort of hunting rifles yet. They still use flint to build fires and sharp blades to hunt. Nevichi's first report on the Riis describes how absolutely terrified they were of the citizens of Brakinz and their technologies."

"I didn't mean that we would actually invite them on a space mission with us. I simply meant to use them as a comparission to the Cromebian's reaction to our medical technologies and any other type of bloodletting. The Riis seem far more warrior like than the Cromebians."

Contemplating this notion, Deanna took a long sip of her hot chocolate. "As I said, I'm torn between the two sides of this issue. I am only glad that I am not the one who will have to make the final decision."

"As am I," the Klingon agreed. "So how did your brunch with your mother go today?"

"She's quite upset with me. She's probably right. I should have told her about us a long time ago. I was so afraid that she might interfere. I know she means well, but what if her overbearing nature had caused you to lose interest in me before we had a chance?"

"Deanna," Worf said, soothingly, bringing his hand to her cheek. "Do not worry yourself over such things. I am yours, and I will not let your mother manipulate _us_ in any way. We won't keep any more secrets from her. We will have to let her know that we will make our own decisions-our own lives."

"Thank you, Worf," she said, leaning toward him to kiss him, "for understanding about my mother. She might have scared a lesser man away."

Worf growled lightly, but with a tone of sexual prowess. Smiling, Deanna pressed her bosom against him, and together they laid on the sofa entwined in passion.

"How do we use this thing to talk to people?" Filio asked as he and Redik stepped up to a commpanel.

_"Please state the person with whom you wish to communicate," _the computer voice responded.

"Oh," Redik exclaimed. "Ah, we wish to speak with Admiral Houston."

A moment later, the admiral's voice said, "Admiral Houston here."

Redik leaned toward the panel as if talking into a speaker. "Admiral, sir, this is Redik and Dr. Filio. We wish to speak to you. . .ah, in private. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course. Do you remember the way to my conference room?"

"I think so."

"If you're not sure, just ask any commpanel along the way and the computer will direct you to the correct location."

"We'll do that," Redik replied.

"Are we supposed to turn this commpanel off somehow?" the doctor asked.

_"Negative,_" the computer responded again.

"Oh, thank you," Filio said nervously as he backed away from the machine.

"I believe we need to go this way," Redik said, pointing to his left.

Anxiously, Filio followed him, eyeing every commpanel they passed suspiciously as though he expected it to respond to anything he said. With that fear embedded in his mind, he said very little to his colleague as they wended their way around the station toward the admiral's conference room.

Nervously, both Cromebians entered the admiral's conference room. They found him sitting at the table, waiting. Redik studied the human's face and wondered what the man thought of him. He knew that this man's opinion of them would greatly influence the final decision of their petition for admittance.

"Please, have a seat," the admiral said with a smile and pointed at the two chairs across from him. "I want you to feel relaxed, so we can discuss this as friends."

"Um, I'm relieved to hear you say that," Filio said as he pulled out a chair. "Because my colleague and I have finally recognized our need to discuss our reaction to our exposure to your technology."

"We are willing to admit," Redik began, "that we have been rather naive to the possibilities of the myriad of differences that we will certainly encounter among the Federation."

"Of course, " Filio took over again, "my reaction to your medical technology is a prime example of this." He chuckled nervously, attempting to be casual about the matter.

"I am relieved to hear the both of you admit these weaknesses," Houston responded. "Since your arrival, I have thought of little else other than my pending recommendation of your petition. I have had little sleep. I do not want to reach a decision arbitrarily, nor base it on incomplete information. It would not be morally right to judge your people based on the observed reactions of only you two.

Both Cromebians sighed with relief almost simultaneously. "We were not sure we were doing the right thing by coming to you," Redik admitted. "You could have easily thought we were begging and that might destroy any chance we had."

"But we have decided," Filio added, "that if we admit our weaknesses, it could increase our chances. If we show a willingness to work toward overcoming them, maybe your opinion of us and that of your leaders will improve."

The admiral steepled his fingers, obviously in deep concentration. "How will you go about showing your willingness? And even more importantly, how do you propose to spread this willingness among your entire race?"

The two Cromebians looked to one another, unsure how to answer the admiral's question. After a long, awkward silence, the admiral said, "You don't have any plans in that regard, do you?"

"I suppose we will need to bring this matter up to the members of our high council first," Filio answered. "Together, with them, we could devise a program to slowly introduce your technologies to our citizens to help them prepare for eventual integration."

The admiral leaned back in his chair. "Hmm. This might have possibilities, depending, of course, on whether or not your high council members are as willing as you. I will bring your proposal up to the other members at Starfleet Headquarters.

"Thank you," Redik replied.

"Yes, thank you," Filio reiterated.

Both aliens stood, and as they pulled in their chairs, Redik said, "I feel much better now."

"Yes. So do I," the doctor agreed.

"One last thing, Admiral" Redik said. "Since we're guests on your station, that gives us the privilege of using any of your recreational facilities, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then it's all right if we wish to visit your holodeck again?"

"I hope you enjoy it," the admiral said with a smirk.

"Oh we will, we will."

And the two Cromebians turned to leave the room, whispering back and forth to one another. The admiral could only guess that they were debating over what type of holodeck program to run first. He chuckled over this as he remembered the program he had selected the first time he stepped into a holodeck. It was a secret he vowed to take with him the day his remains were beamed into outerspace.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

As Quartermane was conducting tests on the insect carcasses aboard the _Valiant, _Data continued to scan the area where he had found the colony of insects. Still his scans provided no further information. "There is no indication that a natural cause is eradicating these insects," Data informed Riker. "Therefore, I recommend we look for other sources."

"Are you saying that the Riis may somehow be causing their own devastation?" Riker asked, surprised.

"I do not believe so. I suggest we look into our own scans of this area. Perhaps it is time that we demand that Mij explain exactly how his scanning device works. Permission to consult with Commander Quartermane on this matter?"

"Granted."

Data tapped his combadge and hailed the _Valiant._ After speaking with Data for several minutes, Commander Quartermane agreed to check the insects for any possible side effects from the scans of the area. No more than fifteen minutes later, he paged Data with the results. He had found minute traces of a substance called diocet.

"Diocet," said Riker, standing beside Data? "Where have I heard that before?"

"It is indigenous to the Ferengi homeworld," Data reminded him.

"Data, give me a full report on any known side effects of diocet."

"Aye, sir. Accessing. . ." Data's eyes grew familiarly distant as he accessed his computer banks. After a moment, he had the information they needed.

An hour later, both away teams along with Lindenberg and Commander Quartermane were seated in the conference room aboard the _Valiant_. Mij looked particularly nervous. He knew that they were expecting answers from him. Had he been aware of the documented side effects of diocet? Did he take the necessary precautions when using the substance? They would not let him out of this room without those answers. To his surprise, the captain directed his first question at Nevichi.

"Commander, did you have any idea that Mij's scanning device contained diocet?"

"None whatsoever," she replied coolly. "Although we have grown quite close in the past couple of weeks, as you know, Mij has not shared any information about his invention with me. He's been extremely protective of it."

An accurate answer. It made Mij all the more nervous.

"It's true," he admitted, "but I didn't keep it a secret because I knew it would have devastating side effects. I kept it a secret, because I didn't want anyone else to steal my invention."

"Are you trying to tell us that you were not aware of the side effects of diocet, a substance indigenous to your own homeworld and that which is a key factor in the mechanics of your invention?" the captain asked.

"No, no, of course not. I researched the substance extensively for the past couple of years. You must understand that I was just as unaware that there were intelligent people living in that region when I started making the scans. And you must also be made aware that usually diocet is harmless unless ingested in large quantities. I did not expect the small amount that it took to make each scan to make a difference on this world.

"Okay, we've established the cause," Riker said. "Now how do we go about reversing the effects?"

Everyone turned to Quartermane. "A simple decontamination scan like we use with transporters should do the trick," Quartermane informed them.

"Commander Data, you can handle the necessary decontamination scan," Lindenberg ordered.

"Aye sir," the android replied.

"Now, the two of you better get back down to the Riis village. It will be dark soon, and we don't want them to discover you missing."

Both _Enterprise_ officers stood to leave the room.

Nevichi also stood. "Sir, permission to beam back down to Brakinz. I would like one last opportunity to observe and communicate with the Cromebians before we leave."

"Granted, of course. You and Rosenthal may return to the planet as well. I'll inform Ambassador Avech that you're returning."

Mij stood to protest his conspicuous exclusion, but when Nevichi fixed him with a stern look, he thought better of it. Closing his mouth, he sat back down.

"We'll discuss this matter later," she muttered to him. Then turning to Linenberg, she nodded, saying, "Captain," and walked out of the room. Dr. Rosenthal followed in her footsteps.

On their way to the transporter room, Rosenthal asked, "You can tell me to butt out if it's none of my business, but are you angry at Mij over this? I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at him back there."

"Amanda," Nevichi began without slowing her stride, "it is not anger that I feel. What I feel toward Mij right now is an overwhelming sense of disappointment. He assumed far too much in this situation when he should not have assumed anything. We have been so concerned about how the Cromebians will effect the natural development of the Riis and all along we have been initiating what could potentially be the extinction of the Riis. It's a bit ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"We will rectify this situation," Rosenthal assured her as they stepped into the transporter room.

They beamed inside the conference room where they found Avech alone waiting for them. "I am glad you decided to join me again," the Cromebian said, approaching them. "Would you like for me to give you a tour of the area? I can introduce you to some of the citizens, since you are here to observe."

"We would be most grateful," Nevichi replied. "Having you along would probably ease our way into an interaction with your citizens."

"We'll begin in the center of the city," the leader said. "There's a lovely fountain and a walkway that leads to other parts of the city. Many citizens park their vehicles in the large parking lot just across from it and use the walkway to get to their places of employment. I'm sure that you will agree that the view is breathtaking."

"It is good that your people are in the habit of walking," Rosenthal observed. "I have noticed that most Cromebians are in good health."

"Maybe it is also, because we are all vegetarians, my dear lady."

The doctor tilted her head in a sideways nod, indicating both an understanding and a concession.

"Shall we?" Avech asked, pointing at the open door.

The two Starfleet officers went through the door and he followed them through and out of the building. Once they were outside, however, they allowed him to take the lead. They listened intently to his tour of the sites they passed.

The tallest building was the hospital. It was elaborately designed with stone statues of famous Cromebians decorating its lawn. Across from the hospital, a park provided many interesting rides for children of all ages. But by far the most fascinating site to the two Starfleet officers was the zoo. If they were not hear to speak with the people, Nevichi would have enjoyed the opportunity to spend some time studying the indigenous lower lifeforms of this planet.

"Would you consider me too bold," Avech said as they reached the fountain, "if I told you that I'm in the company of two of the most beautiful sites in the area."

Rosenthal blushed at his words, while Nevichi placed her hands behind her back and furrowed her brow at the alien. "We are not here to receive flattery. Please start introducing us to your citizens as you promised you would."

Naturally, most Cromebians, who passed them, fixed them with curious stares if not with a bit of fright. It was public knowledge that Federation members were visiting the planet. That knowledge only seemed to heighten both their curiosity and their fearfulness. Few of them wandered close to the small group, many even going out of their way to avoid getting too close. Nevichi made a mental note of this irrational and illogical behavior. She wondered if they had reacted similarly to the two Riis who wandered into Brakinz.

"You approach them first," Nevichi advised the ambassador. "Make sure they are willing to speak with us. I don't want to frighten any of them unnecessarily. But we do need to communicate with enough of them to get a general idea of what to expect from your people if they are to interact with the Federation on a continual basis." Even as she made her request, Nevichi continued to form her opinion. She wondered if this exercise would do little or no good. The Cromebians were certainly one of the most peculiar races she'd ever encountered.

"There's someone I know," Avech said, pointing at a young woman walking on the other side of the walkway. "Lalee!" he called out to her and rushed toward her.

The young woman stopped, and obviously having recognized the ambassador's voice, turned around with a smile. They spoke for a long moment, while Nevichi and Rosenthol waited several yards away. Growing impatient, Nevichi began to tap her foot on the stone walkway. She busied herself by peering at the intricate markings on the fountain. She wandered what each symbolizing, knowing that one could learn a lot about a culture by studying its artwork. Finally, to her relief, Avech headed back toward them with Lalee in tow.

"Here is your first interviewee," he said proudly. "Lalee is a nurse at the capitol hospital."

"Lalee, are you nervous?" Nevichi asked in a soothing tone.

"I'd by lying if I said I wasn't ," Lalee replied, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "But I'm also thrilled that you're here. I've always been a great admirer of science fiction, and I am so happy to have the chance to see it become reality during my lifetime."

"Have you spoken with many friends about us?"

"Oh, it's all anybody can talk about. There has been so much gossip going around, I'm not sure what is the truth and what is lies."

"Why don't you tell me what you believe."

"Well, you are a group of united planets." Nevichi nodded. "You ought to be strong if you have so many different planets, different races all working together. I know how difficult it is to keep peace on a single world. I can only imagine what it must be like having so many worlds joined together under one alliance."

"That is why conditions for entrance into the Federation stipulates that you must be a United Planet," Nevichi responded. "I realize your people were oblivious to the existence of the Riis, but now that we know of their existence, we cannot ignore their needs. We cannot consider them an adjunct to your petition. They obviously will not be ready for introduction to any of our technology for a long time to come-if ever."

One by one, several passers by stopped to listen in on the conversation. They kept their distance, none of them speaking up in protest or agreement. Nevichi wondered if they were all too afraid to let their voices be heard.

"I understand that," Lalee said, letting herself be their voice. "Won't you consider this: Since it is true that we went without knowing the Riis existed, consider the counter. The Riis went without discovering our existence. This went on despite our advancing technologies. Due to their seclusion in the mountains, they did not see our flying vehicles or any of our other inventions. It sounds almost impossible and yet it is the truth. If we had discovered one another a millennium ago, we would have made those advances together. So I'll ask you if it sounds so impossible to let the Cromebians join the Federation without the Riis being further disturbed?"

"You're forgetting one thing in this equation," Rosenthal spoke up. "You now both know of each other's existence. "What makes you think the Riis won't poke their heads out again? We would only be lending to their corruption."

"Then their corruption is an accident," Avech argued.

"You have all been listening intently," Nevichi called out to the crowd. "Why are you so hesitant to join in? Fear will only hinder your chances for admittance into the Federation."

A middle-aged man approached Nevichi faster than she expected. "Haven't you already made your decision?" he challenged. "The moment the Riis showed up, I assumed we were condemned by your Federation. We've violated your 'united planet' clause and yet you come here insinuating that there may still be a chance for our people! I don't enjoy being toyed with. We deserve a definitive answer. Show us your technologies and judge us now."

Nevichi turned first toward her colleague and then let her eyes wander through the crowd.

"I think it's a good idea," Rosenthal said in a low voice. "If they cannot handle the sight of our tricorders and phasers, then we'll know now to recommend rescinding their petition. But if they can, maybe there are still possibilities."

The first officer nodded as she began removing her tricorder. Rosenthal followed suit. "Tell me, sir," Nevichi directed at the middle-aged Cromebian, "Would you like to be the first of your people to examine a tricorder? It is a scientific device that allows us to scan an area."

"It's not harmful to anything living?" he asked, hopeful.

"I assure you that a great deal of research has gone into the safety features of all our technologies," Rosenthal responded. "This tricorder has never been known to cause any harm to any living creatures."

The man accepted the tricorder with a nervous smile, and as he did so, several members of the crowd moved a few steps forward. The Cromebian examined the inert object in his hand until he finally discovered the button that turned the tricorder on. It blipped a couple of times, and although he gasped, he didn't seem frightened by it. He aimed it in Nevichi and Rosenthal's direction. Although he couldn't read the Federation standard English on its tiny screen, he began pressing buttons. The tricorder whirred to life and scanned the general area.

"It looks like there are letters coming across the screen," he told Nevichi, "but I cannot read them."

"That is because they are in a language called Federation standard English. It is the language I am speaking. A device inside my communication badge-" She pointed toward the badge on her chest. "-known as the universal translator allows you to hear whatever I say in your native language. Without it, communicating with new races would be virtually impossible."

"What does it say?" he asked, handing the tricorder back to the commander.

"It tells us the atmosphere of this planet. It's made of hydrogen and oxygen and that there are many lifeforms in the area."

The man chuckled. "I can see that with my eyes. And I know that the air is good and clean, because I've been breathing it."

"Of course, there are many things that the tricorder can detect that we cannot with our sensors."

Another woman stepped boldly forward. "Can it detect illness?" she asked.

"We have a similar device called the medical tricorder that we use when examining people. And yes, it can detect illness and injuries." She looked to the crowd. "Will no more of you come forward? This device will not harm you. Your fear could lead to misunderstanding between our people, and I don't want that alone to stand in your way."

"Don't you understand?" Avech interjected. "We are a peaceful people. We do not lash out at what we fear."

"In a way," Nevichi said, looking at him, "that's just as scarey." She looked again toward the crowd and she saw Avech's fear echoed in the eyes of each citizen. She decided against whipping out her phaser. They were not yet ready to learn of its use. "Are you implying that you have no need for weapons? That there's no violence on your world?"

"Unfortunately, that is not entirely true," Avech replied, bowing his head. "We do have some violence on our planet. We're not free of atrocities such as murder."

"Then how do you go about incarcerating these murder suspects? And furthermore, how do you punish them?"

"Law enforcers are permitted to carry hand-held pistols, which they use only in extreme situations. Any law enforcer who has wounded or has been wounded must go through a special cleansing ritual."

Nevichi glanced at Rosenthal, nodding at her to indicate that she wanted the doctor to take over the questioning.

"When one is injured in a battle of good versus evil," Rosenthal began, choosing her words very carefully, "how do you tend to the wounds? Surely, you don't just let them die."

Lalee chose to answer this question. "No. That would be inhuman. As part of the medical profession, I go through a daily cleansing ritual to prepare me for any potential injured patients that will come into the emergency room on any given day."

"And how many wounds do you usually deal with?"

"On average, maybe two or three a day. People do have accidents. We recognize the need to prepare for them."

Rosenthal mused over this for a moment. "You take care of the wounded, and yet those with terminal diseases are not offered the option of possibly life-saving surgeries."

Lalee frowned in confusion. "Surgery?"

"Yes. It has already been brought to our attention that your people do not even understand the concept. It is something you'll have to learn not only to understand, but also to accept. Surgery is a life-saving technique. It involves laser scalpels, which are used to cut open portions of the body." Several members of the crowd, including Lalee, blanched at these words. "It is necessary to perform surgery when internal organs are malfunctioning. Sometimes portions of a person's anatomy need to be removed to save that person's life. And sometimes that person is given what is called a transplant. This is when a real or artificial organ is used to replace the organ that was removed. How many people have died on your world, who could have been saved by surgery? Before you walk away from me in disgust over the mere thought of anyone performing surgery, contemplate that question. How many of you have lost family members, friends, colleagues to an illness that could have been prevented through surgical methods? Lalee, how many patients have come into your emergency room complaining of abdominal pain, who you could do nothing for, because you are naive to surgical methods that could have saved their lives?"

Lalee closed her eyes and brought shaking hands to her mouth. Tears slowly trickled down her face. "I feel so utterly ashamed," she admitted, "when I compare our ways with that of your Federation. All my life, I've accepted my world's taboos and cleansing rituals without question."

"It may take a long time to change your world's culture," Nevichi said. "But as individuals, each of you can begin to make changes in your lives. Look to your hearts. Decide for yourselves. I am upheld by what is known as the Prime Directive not to interfere with your world's development. It is only due to your petition for admittance into the Federation that we are permitted to give out the information we have today. It is now up to each of you to decide for yourselves whether you want to cling to old beliefs or embrace new ones." She turned toward her colleague. "I believe we have observed quite enough of this world." She tapped her commbadge. "Nevichi to _Valiant_. Two to beam up."

A moment later, the transporter beam took them away.

Nightfall was descending on the mountain region as Data ran the decontamination scanner along the cavern walls. Riker stood at the mouth of each cave as they progressed, watching for any Riis. They could not have any chance encounters, which would lead to the aliens discovering the device in Data's hand. The natives had already been exposed to too much technology.

"I have finished the decontamination scans," the android informed his superior as he switched off the scanner and concealed it with his jacket.

Riker sighed with relief as he walked toward Data. "How long before the insects regenerate themselves enough to effect the Riis' crop?"

"Most probably several weeks, but we have done all we can here to aid them without violating the Prime Directive."

"Of course. It just seems so unfair. We're the ones who caused their famine and they still must endure it for a while longer."

"Shall we wander back into the village now, sir and say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yes. We can do that at least. And then we will return back the way we came and beam back up to the _Valiant_ once we are out of their visual range." They walked to the mouth of the cavern together and Riker paused to look up toward the sky.

"I believe it is dark enough, sir," Data encouraged him.

Agreeing with a nod, Riker stepped outside and the android followed him. As they approached Krax' cavern, they noticed the leader had a table set up outside, and he was sitting with several other Riis.

"Would you like to join my family for breakfast?" he asked them when they drew near.

"Thank you," Riker replied. "But I think we've accepted too much of your hospitality already." Riker looked at the food on the table. "You barely have enough to feed yourselves. I would feel enormously guilty if I took any of it from you. Data and I need to be heading back to our village anyway. We'll hunt for our feast along the way."

"Be careful that you don't end up like Earon," Krax warned. "He killed the beast, but not without it almost taking him as well."

"I'll keep that in mind." Riker turned toward his officer. "Data?" He nodded in the direction they were heading.

As he wended his way around the table, Data told the group of Riis, "Enjoy your meal," and then followed the first officer down the path.

"May Daeniits smile upon you," the leader called out to them.

They passed several more Riis, who were preparing for breakfast, along the way, but fortunately none of them offered to share their meal. Once they reached the location they had originally beamed down at, Riker tapped his commbadge and instructed the _Valiant_ to beam them up.

After Lindenberg ordered his helm officer to set course back to Starbase two-one-two and they were underway, he called a meeting of all the away team members. Once they were all seated, the captain turned to his first officer. "I am most anxious to hear your report," he admitted. "If it were under your power to decide the fate of the Cromebians' petition, how would you decide now?"

"But it's not my decision," she said in a logical Vulcan tone. "However, I would like to believe that my observations will have a strong influence on Starfleet Headquarters' final decision in this matter. I would like to recommend a probationary period for the Cromebians. We should neither deny nor accept their petition at this time. It is my opinion that they will require a slow integration with our people and our technologies. They are clearly not ready for membership at this time. However, if we work with them, coupled with their eagerness, they may be ready in a few years."

"And what about the Riis?" the doctor challenged. "They are already confused by what little exposure they've had to the Cromebian society. What will happen to them if the Federation moved in?"

"There is no way to reverse the damage that has been done to the Riis culture," Lindenberg admitted. "We can now only work toward minimizing its advancement. It is my opinion that the Federation with its Prime Directive could better oversee the development of the Riis situation than the Cromebian government. That is why I have decided to back Commander Nevichi's recommendation. Are there any further comments?" he asked the group.

"I was a bit discouraged by their reaction to the notion of surgical procedures," Rosenthal replied. "I understand that Dr. Crusher went through something similar with Dr. Filio. I suggest that we make a conservative effort to resolve this problem first."

"Agreed, and I believe that Dr. Crusher already strongly made that point. Well done, all of you. You may now enjoy some off-duty time until we arrive at the starbase. Dismissed."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"I am grateful to you, Counselor Troi, for agreeing to see me on such short notice," Filio said as he sat down across from Deanna. They were inside a small conference room on the station.

"Dr. Filio, I would be happy to help you in any way I can."

"Redik and I spoke privately with Admiral Houston earlier today."

Deanna nodded. She was already aware of the meeting and was eager to hear all the details."

"I am not so sure anymore of my people's readiness for space exploration. I have wanted it so badly for a long time." Nervously, he brought his hand to his mouth. "It is difficult enough for me to accept your medical technologies. I was selected by my government as a prime delegate. How will all my colleagues react if and when they are introduced to your surgical methods?"

Deanna leaned forward and offered him a reassuring smile. "Coming to see me is a good first step," she said.

"I want to learn more about your medical procedures. I wish I could say that I could see myself beside one of your doctors, saving people's lives in ways I've never dreamed of before. It is difficult for me to see something that I have always viewed as evil-cutting into someone-as part of a life-saving procedure."

"It will take time. You must be willing and above all, you must be patient with yourself. Don't expect too much from yourself. The heads of the Federation understand the difficulties of integrating. That is why we have to go through this procedure before any race can be granted admittance."

"But even if we prove ourselves willing, how will the Riis bode on our future?"

"They are certainly of obvious concern. However, it is impossible for me to answer that question with complete certainty. As you know, it will require the complete cooperation of all parties involved."

As she answered, the Cromebian doctor's question, Deanna's dispute with her mother gnawed at her. It was time that she took her own advice she realized, and took the first step toward healing her relationship with her mother. Just as she could see the possibility of the Cromebians establishing a relationship with both the Riis and the Federation, she could now see the possibility of her continuing the mother/daughter relationship with Lwaxana as well as exploring further possibilities between her and Worf.

"Counselor," Filio said, interrupting her reverie, "thank you for setting my mind at ease. Whether my world wins the petition or not, I can now at least live with my own peace of mind." He stood and held out his hand to her. "Let me begin my slow transition by offering you one of your Federation handshakes."

Deanna brought her hand inside his, and as they shook hands, she sensed overwhelming gratitude and a strong feeling that could only be described as fellowship.

After the Cromebian left, Deanna paged her dear friend, Beverly, to ask if she was free for dinner. They met fifteen minutes later in one of the station's restaurants. While they ate, Deanna listened as Beverly disclosed her mixed feelings toward the Cromebians in general and Dr. Filio in particular.

"Well, no matter my opinion," she concluded. "It will all be decided by the heads of Starfleet in a couple of hours, and we will simply have to accept their judgment. I have always had difficulties accepting the Prime Directive in every situation without question. There are times when I feel that it is unethical to just sit by and do nothing. There are no such things as black and white. It looks good in a text book, quoting the Prime Directive as a general rule, but when we put it into practice, every encounter brings its own unique set of variables."

"I agree with you," Deanna replied, unable to stop thinking about her own situation. "This is certainly one of the most difficult encounters that we've dealt with. It is almost impossible to choose a side."

"I've carried on too much about the Cromebians," Beverly admitted. "I forgot to ask you how things are going with your mother."

"She's upset, because I didn't tell her about Worf sooner. And I'm beginning to understand her side of the issue. I should have told her sooner. I only hope that she will forgive me."

"One thing I've never doubted, Deanna, is your mother's love for you."

Picard stepped into the restaurant at that moment. After glancing around the room, he spotted them and walked over to their table. "I thought you would like to hear the news in person," he told them. "The _Valiant_ has returned and Admiral Houston has called a conference for thirty minutes from now."

"Good," Beverly said. That gives me just enough time to prepare my statement. If you will excuse me, Deanna." As she stood, she nodded at the captain, saying "Jean-Luc," and exited the restaurant.

When she arrived in her sickbay a few minutes later, she found it almost empty. Only Dr. Selar and three patients occupied the room. "I have everything under control," Dr. Selar reassured her.

"That's good. Because I've come to write a report on the Cromebians, not to doctor anyone."

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Selar returned to the task at hand.

Beverly no more than sat down at her console and instructed the computer to begin logging her report when Dr. Filio stepped into sickbay.

"Dr. Crusher, I hope I am not disturbing you," he said.

"Of course not," Beverly said. As she turned to face him, she flipped off her computer.

"I heard that the starship _Valiant_ has returned and that our fate will be decided shortly. No matter which way it is decided, I want to offer you my gratitude."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your taking the time to tell me that."

He raised a hand and smiled nervously. "I don't want you to think that I'm trying to persuade you in any way. I know you will be presenting a final report to your people, and I understand your need to be completely honest and thorough in your evaluation of my behavior. I apologize for the trouble I caused you."

"Apology accepted."

He sighed heavily with relief. "Now I'll leave you alone, so you can-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Alyssa Ogawa stepped into the doorway, clutching her abdomen and moaning in pain. Dr. Selar, who was closest, reached her first. Dr. Filio rushed over to offer his aid, and together, they helped the pregnant woman to a biobed. By the time Beverly reached their side, Dr. Selar had already grabbed a medical tricorder and was running it over the patient.

"The baby is in cardiac arrest," Dr. Selar said. Recommend we begin a cesarian immediately."

"Agreed," Beverly replied, which could barely be heard over Alyssa's moans.

"Mark, I need Mark," the patient pleaded as she clutched Dr. Selar's hand. "Please get me my husband!"

The Vulcan nodded and paged Alyssa's husband with her commbadge.

"What is a cesarian?" Dr. Filio asked.

"One of our life-saving surgeries," Beverly replied quickly. "Now please step out of the way."

Filio did so awkwardly, and Beverly undid Alyssa's clothes to prepare her for the procedure. Dr. Selar filled a hypospray and administered it.

As she walked down the corridor to her mother's guest quarters, Deanna gave herself a quick Betazoid tap behind the right ear to calm herself. "Here it goes," she said under her breath as she reached out to press the annunciator.

_Come in, Little One,_ Lwaxana sent telepathically.

Her mother sounded pleasant enough, Deanna mused. She stepped into the quarters and found her mother sitting on the sofa facing her.

"I know why you're here, dear," Lwaxana said.

"Mother, I still need to say the words." Lwaxana held her arms out, and Deanna joined her on the sofa. "I'm sorry, Mother. You were right. I should have told you about Worf at least a couple of months ago. I've known at least that long that our feelings for each other were serious. I was afraid that telling you would somehow destroy the magic."

Lwaxana blanched and telepathically she sent, _Oh Little One, really!_

"I know, I know. Just hear me out for a minute. Every time you've come for a visit in the past, you have to admit that you've been pushy about trying to coax me to get married, settle down and have a family."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting it. It's always how you go about demanding it, pushing for it, suggesting that I would be better off married than furthering my career in Starfleet."

"I've never once told you that you should quit Starfleet."

Deanna sighed before responding. "Okay, maybe I exaggerate a little, but my point in coming here is not to continue arguing with you. I wanted to tell you that from now on, whatever happens between Worf and I, good or bad, I promise to not keep any of it secret from you. I'm trying to make a peace offering, Mother. Please don't make it difficult."

"Is he good in bed?"

"Mother!"

"He's Klingon. I'm sure he is." Lwaxana smiled broadly. "I'm delighted for you, if not a bit envious." She held her arms open wide. "Come to me, Deanna. Let us rejoice as mother and daughter, woman to woman."

Returning the huge smile, Deanna fell into her mother's arms where she remained for a long while.

_But I haven't gone through my cleansing ritual!_ Filio thought in horror as he began to watch the procedure. Yet he could not stop himself from looking on with fascination. He watched Dr. Crusher make a precise incision in the young pregnant woman's abdomen and had to hold his nausea at bay at the sight of the blood. Despite all his upbringing, he cold not look away.

Then the miracle occurred. Crusher lifted the screaming infant, and after wrapping it in a small blanket, placed it atop the young mother. She customarily asked Mark if he would like to cut the cord. Like many fathers before him, he declined the offer and chose to hold onto his wife's hand as Crusher severed the cord with her laser scalpel.

"Fascinating," Filio said as Beverly finished closing up the incision with her laser scalpel. "Utterly fascinating."

Beverly turned toward him and suddenly, as she saw the sincerity on his face, the words of her report to Admiral Houston were altering inside her mind.

The away team members recounted their visit to Cromebia, with Dr. Crusher's seat conspicuously empty. She strolled in several minutes later, saying, "Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of an emergency." She then smiled. "I'm happy to announce that Alyssa Ogawa just gave birth to an eight pound, six ounce boy. "

Filio stepped through the doorway and added, "And it was incredible. Dr. Crusher performed a ce-"

"A cesarian," Beverly filled in. "Fortunately, mother and baby Matthew are doing fine."

"I'm happy to hear that," Admiral Houston responded. "Now, if you are ready, Doctor, I believe everyone here is ready to listen to your final input on the Cromebian petition for Federation membership."

"As you know, Admiral," Beverly began as she made her way around to the empty chair, "I originally felt a great deal of disdain toward Dr. Filio, but with a great deal of determination, he has put forth an effort to become objective about our medical technologies. Therefore, I would like to rescind my original recommendation that you terminate their petition for admittance. At this time, I would like to change my recommendation as following: I believe we should continue to observe and interact with the Cromebians. We should allow them time to adjust to the ideas of our technologies and even more fundamentally, our beliefs."

Houston nodded as she spoke. "Since you arrived late, Doctor, you did not hear Nevichi's recommendation. Basically, she is of the same opinion as you."

Beverly was a little surprised, but when she turned toward the _Valiant's_ first officer, Nevichi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are there any further comments anyone would like to make?" Houston's gaze passed from person to person and a serenity seemed to radiate from the group.

"I believe all has been said at this point, Admiral," Picard said.

"Very well, then," Houston said, standing. "I will be in my private office for the next hour or so, speaking with the heads of Starfleet. You will all have their decision as soon as it is made available to me. Dismissed."

The waiting proved most difficult for everyone. Worf and Deanna separated themselves from the group to allow Deanna to distance herself from the overwhelming mix of emotions.

Mij apprehensively approached Nevichi, his expression begging for her forgiveness. Their eyes locked in a stare for a long moment. Neither of them knew what the other was thinking or feeling. Finally, she compromised by taking a step toward him. That was all the reassurance he needed. The next second, they were in each other's arms in a firm embrace.

Lindenberg, Picard, and Riker went to one of the station's bars to have a couple synthols while they waited for the news.

Redik and Filio were understandably the most nervous of all. They could do little more than pace the corridor just outside the admiral's office.

Shortly after twenty-one hundred hours, Admiral Houston called everyone back to his conference room. "It is my great pleasure," he announced, "to inform you that Starfleet Headquarters has decided not to terminate the Cromebian petition for membership." Smiles broadened the faces of every person in the room. Before anyone could interrupt him, Houston raised a hand to let them know he wasn't done. "However, given the expected adjustments the Cromebians will have to make, they have decided to place them on a five-year probation. At the end of said time, the petition will be reevaluated and a final decision will be made."

An applause rang through the room. Both Cromebian delegates walked around the table to the admiral.

"I will spend the next five years showing you just how grateful I am," Filio promised. "I will make it my own personal mission to encourage my people to open their minds to new horizons."

"One day, years from now," Redik said, "when we are exploring the stars, I will tell the young Cromebians of the wonderful Starfleet officers who helped make our dreams a reality." He shed a single tear. "May this moment forever be remembered."

The End


End file.
